The Cat and The Canary
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: When Batman leave the jaded and angered son of Catwoman with the YJ crew for his won protection, it's up to the the young heroes to look after the Wild Kat who is far from willing, but what happens when a certain Birdie begins to fall for the Pretty Kitty
1. Chapter 1Here Kitty Kitty

**Robin couldn't tare his eyes away from the beautiful figure in front of him. Was it normal for a guy to find another guy so attractive? Granted this kid wasn't the most masculine looking of guys by far. With hair the color of blood, a deep auburn red highlighted by strands of golden brown and scarlet, a small waist and rather wide and rounded hips that led down to beautifully muscled thighs and long strong legs. He laid there on the ground his hair spilling out on the concrete mixing with his blood as he clutched at his shoulder. Thankfully the fight was out of him and he had passed out from the bullet wound. Robin looked up at his mentor and had to wonder, what had possessed the Knight of Gotham city to track down some two bit teen thief but the young hero had learned not ask questions (usually just because they got ignored)**

"**Pick him up." said Batman turning and walking towards the Bat mobile. **

"**Where are we gonna take him? I don't think Arckum is the place for a first time offender." robin said hoisting the prone body of the young boy on his shoulder. He noticed the long black length of fur growing from the seat of the boy's pants and realized he had a cat's tail.**

"**We're taking him home."**

**Robin stopped mid step looking at the older hero for a moment before nodding and proceeding to the Black automobile. **

**I set up with a start. The sound of a gun shot still rung through my ears and my shoulder ached. As I clutched at the wound I realized it was bandaged. Oh great another hospital just what I needed. But I wasn't in a hospital; the smell was different, less of bleach and sterilizing chemicals and more of metallic and soot but also a homey smell. As my eyes adjusted and took in my surroundings, I think I may have wanted to be in a hospital instead, at least then I would know where I was at. I was in a large bed covered in the softest and most comfortable blankets I had ever felt. Where in Satan's red/pink hell was I**

**The room was stark and gray like a hospital room but far more comfortable and less sterile. I was on immediate alert. My eyes darted around the room and landed on the large laboratory style door. On the other side could be my freedom or a trap. **

**The men that I had come to be associated with in my lifestyle had a flare for the dramatic and villainess. Locking me in a room and killing me as I tried to escape, or coming in to fuck me senseless then kill me wasn't beyond any of them. Seeing as how I wasn't chained up I figured the latter was unlikely. I sighed in agitation, my choices were limited. Stay in the bed and wait for my fate or step out and meet it head on. Head on. That sounded more like me. **

**I threw back the covers and walked over to the door. It opened before I could even figure out how and I was met with an empty hall. No guns, no large dangerous men, nothing but blank walls. I squared my shoulders and snuck down the hall. My ear couldn't pick up much, the whirring of machinery far below, the cry of seagulls and the sound of the ocean. That meant I was near a beach if not directly upon it. The air even smelt slightly like the sea along with… cookies? That when I heard it, voices. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but I could make out three voices, a male and female arguing and the snickering of another male. In the back ground it sounded like another female but I couldn't be sure. I slowly snuck down the hall till I came to the end. The room beyond was huge and so technical I couldn't even image what half the items were used for in particular the huge tubes like holes in the walls and the massive metal dome coming down from the ceiling. The voices were getting louder as I snuck along the walls towards another slightly smaller room. It was almost like a scene from one of those teen melodramas. Four teens sitting in the large wreck room watching TV, as a fifth busied her in the kitchen. It was almost normal if it weren't for the fact that girl in the kitchen was sporting emerald green skin and flaming red hair and one of the boys, a ginger who was talking a mile per minute had literally just vanished in a blur of speed to appear in the kitchen, grab a cookie then just a quickly resumed his seat and his argument with the wild haired blond. The boy that set beside the ginger in dark sunglasses was snickering as a tall dark skinned boy stood behind the couch with his arms folded. He was quite striking with his blue eyes and blond hair. Then there was the stoic and annoyed looking muscle god on the other couch. They all seemed to be older than me, save the shade wearing boy who looked about, and all seemed to rather friendly with each other despite the arguing between the redheaded boy and the scratchy voiced blond.**

" **Oh My God Wally, how can you say you don't believe in magic after yet another fight with Klarion who turned you into a freakin' bunny!" said the blond girl.**

**The ginger crossed his arms stubbornly.**

"**A simple case of mass hypnosis that all."**

"**I think you made a cute bunny." said the green skinned girl with a slight giggle.**

"**I am sorry my friend but I must agree." said the tall dark boy with a small smile all this causing Mr. I-wear-my-sunglasses-at-night to giggle more.**

**I made to back up figuring that I could find another way out and trying to figure out why all these teens were here and how I had gotten here as well. Suddenly my back hit something hard and cold, I looked up to find a yellow arrow pointing down at me atop the head of a huge metal man.**

"**I see you are awake." said the robot as I jumped, back flipping way and landing in a crouch with a hiss exposing my long feline fangs and teeth, back arched and cat's tail sticking straight up as my claws unsheathed.**

**The rest of the teens all jumped up as though ready to battle but then they relaxed as the huge red robot walked in.**

"**I assure you Solan that you are in no danger here."**

**I didn't relax or sheath my claws but my back un-arched and my tail fell and twitched with agitation.**

"**Who are you all and where am I?" **

**The young heroes introduced them selves one by one, save for Superboy, it fell to Miss Martian, the niece of The infamous Martian Manhunter or Megan Morse as she called her self to introduce the silent super human as Conner, who I would later learn was not the son of super man as one suspect but his clone. The ginger was called Wally, the nephew of The Flash and his first question was how did a boy get to be so freaking hot? Aqualad gave his name with a firm shake of my hand and a winning smile when I couldn't pronounce Kaldur'ahm he suggested I call him Kaldur instead as the rest of the team did. He was of no relation to the Aquaman but was under his tutelage. The wild haired blond gave her name as Artimist the niece of Green Arrow and told me there was no code name so hers should be the easiest to remember. That left shade wearing shorty who simply called himself robin, wait… "Robin, as in Robin boy wonder, Batman's little side kick" I said with a low growl. I liked this less and less. **

"**Now I'm curius why would I bee in some moutan base with the side kick of the bat man? I asked sitting on the arm of the chouce where Robin as seat staring at him intently. **

"**For your own protection." said a deep voice that made my tail stand up."**

**I turned to see a tall imposing man in a black cape and cowl looking at me. The Batman.**

"**You!" I hissed then launched myself off the couch and tackled the man. My nails ripped through the thick leather of his costume and drew blood as he tried to hold my hands at bay.**

"**You bastard!" I screeched as the robot picked me up and carted me a few feet away keeping me in his vice like grip. I was hissing and spitting like mad but not going anywhere.**

"**Did he just attack The Batman" whispered Kid Flash to Robin who looked just as shock as the rest of his team mates.**

**Megan looked as if she was trying to figure out a way to calm down the situation and coming up short. Superboy however had an odd look of satisfaction on his face.**

"**I should have known you had something to do with this!" I snarled as Batman got up as though he hadn't just been attack by a pissed off cat boy.**

"**You will calm down Solan."**

"**Fuck you!"**

"**Calm down." he said again sternly and I spit at him.**

**Batman nodded to the Roboman holding me and suddenly I screamed as an electrical charge shot through my body. It ended quickly enough leaving limp and smoking slightly.**

"**I warned you, now are you ready to listen so I can explain to your new team mates what exactly is going to be happening and why you are here?" ask The Batman**

**I gave slight growl but slumped over in the robot's arms and sighed.**

"**Fine."**

**Batman nodded again and the robot let me go allowing me to slump on to the ground with a groan.**

"**Solan will be joining The Team, it is imperative that he be looked after. Due to you, choice of Life style solan, has lived a life of crime and theft, making himself the lover and go to cat burglar for some of the world most infamous crime bosses, and kingpins. But he got sloppy."**

**I snorted at the hidden insult.**

"**You took a great deal of money from one Marcus Martinez or Big Daddy Marco as he is known. Marco has taken out a hit on you Solan, a hit that is to be carried out by some of cobra's most dangerous and chemically enhanced assassins. These aren't the two bit thugs and gangsters you're used to dealing with. They will find you they will catch you and they will kill you."**

**I stood shakily and leaned against the robot man. "Let them try, I can take anything they have to throw at me." I said.**

"**Oh yes and bullet wound in your shoulder is just a fashion statement. You will train with the team, go on missions with them. You will go to school with Artimist and be under surveillance at all times. For all intensive purposes, this is your home now."**

"**Under surveillance, just like old times huh Bats. So what you're basically telling me is I don't have any other choice?" I asked eyeing the older man while my tail twitched in agitation.**

"**No you have a choice. Stay or die."**

"**Why do you care?" I asked narrowing my eyes as the cat like slits became more apparent.**

**Batman stared at me for a long moment as I set on the arm of the couch with my legs crossed at the knee. "Robin He's your responsibility" and just like that he was gone."**

**I jumped off the couch and landed on my toes growling as I turned to inspect my new team mates. They all seemed a bit shocked at my earlier actions but my eyes were focused on Robin.**

"**Let's get something straight Boy Wonder. I'm only here till I can escape and take out these CORBA freaks. I'm not living with you, your living with me got it."**

**Robin stared at me from behind his sunglasses and I stared back. I didn't flinch when I felt Kaldur pat my on the shoulder**

"**Come my friend I'm sure you're still tired and hungry. Allow me to show you around."**

**The Atlantean's voice was deep and smoothing like the crashing of waves and I was forced to smile and comply. Perhaps his entire race had voices like this leading to the legend of the siren's song.**

"**Hello Megan! I completely forgot about the cookies. If your hungry please help yourself." said Megan floating over to me with a try of snicker doodles.**

"**I always make a large batch, Wally need a Baker's Dozen at almost to himself."**

"**Being a speedster burns through a lot of calories. I need the energy to keep this A Train running."**

**I took a cookie with a snicker, Kaldur's hand still on my shoulder as though fearful someone would say something that would make me fly off the hinges again.**

"**So what was all that about. I mean I've seen batman fight and you took him down like that." asked Artimist. She crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter.**

"**It was like he was expecting it and didn't even put up a fight."**

**I sighed and pulled my hair over my shoulder.**

"**He wouldn't have fought back. He knows what he's done and he knows he's on my shit list. Him, Superman, and Green Lantern."**

**Everyone seemed to awaiting an explanation so I quickly scoffed down another snicker doodle and began the long story.**

"**My name is Solan Moray Kyle. My mother is Selena Kyle," **

**Robin looked at me in shock as did Wally.**

"**Wait… Selena Kyle as in Catwoman, queen of the criminal underworld." asked Wally and I nodded.**

"**My father is some nameless mafia kingpin I have never met all I know is he has red hair like mine. When I was born my mother left me in an orphanage, she made Batman promise personally that he would watch over me. She wanted me to have nothing to do with the criminal underworld, the league or my father. So he watched over me till I was adopted by a man named Jonathan and for a time everything was fine… then it wasn't"**

**I heard Megan give a gasp and I looked up. She had her hand over her mouth with visible tears in her eyes.**

"**I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean to… your thoughts… so loud… So sad." she stammers before turning and hurrying out the room. Super boy gave me a look that could kill and made to fallow her.**

"**What was all that about?"**

"**Megan, as a Martian can read minds, sometimes she has trouble controlling her abilities but she has made great progress. If your thoughts about this man who you called father were fierce enough to break through her walls and effect her I can only imagine that what ever this man did to you must be_ unspeakable." said Kaldur with a cold and sad look in his eyes. Wally nodded and I turned my back to them.**

"**Unspeakable is an understatement. I loved him and he… betrayed me. I was too young to remember the orphanage or my mother so he was my world. For almost four years… batman and the other knew, they had watched and did nothing. It wasn't until my father committed suicide that he even knew he wasn't really my father. It was round this time that I began to realize that I wasn't normal and I knew I couldn't stay in Dakota. He left me a small fortune and so I planned to leave Dakota but a these three men came to my school. Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and one John Stewart. They told me that they were friends of my mother, my real mother. When I didn't listen to them and mad a run for Gotham. I was confronted by the batman, he told me everything and told me I would have to come with him but I had developed a mistrust of men and disappeared. The first time we met I can assure he walked away with far more scars then he left here with. I couldn't believe he had known everything and never once came to rescue me. None of them did. The entire justice league knew and batman, the world greatest detective who had placed hidden camera's in my home and saw everything and never came to save me. Superman who had the strength of a thousand men and the green lantern and his entire core who could have saved me at any moment. They knew and did nothing. So I will never forgive any of them ever."**

**I looked at robin and my eyes flashed golden yellow and catlike.**

"**What do you think of your mentor now?"**

**Aqualad as team leader took it upon himself to show me around with miss Martian fallowing behind. He was far more claming than kid flash who talked a mile per minute and never held still. I swear he made me want to chase him like fly zipping through the air. Robin had retired to his room claiming that he was tired. I tried not to think of him but my mind continued to wonder back to the image of him staring at me as I told him my story I couldn't see his eyes but I could smell him and he stank of pity and regret.**

**I would have neither of them from him. He could not be trusted. God only knew just how much like batman he would one day turn out to be and I wasn't willing to take that chance.**

"**And this is the hell carrier where we keep all the mobile units."**

**Said Kaldur and looked at him quizzing as he gestured to the huge spear, a small red cube and a motorbike that clearly belonged to batman's protégé.**

"**He means all the cars and bikes" said Megan with a giggle and I nodded with raised eyebrows.**

"**Perhaps we should return to the kitchen to get you fed and then turn in for the night. It will only be you, Miss Martian and Superboy here at night. The rest of us return to our homes in the evening and then back to the base first thing in the morning. Save for Wally, robin and Artimist. They attend school."**

**I nodded then remembered something batman had said.**

"**He said I would be going to school with Artimist. Ha! Its' been years since I set foot on a school yard."**

"**Oh don't worry Solan. Super boy and I go to school too now so I can help you transitions."**

**I smiled liking Megan's sweetness more and more.**

**I hated to sound cliché but if she had been some old lady I surely would have been one of her dozen loyal and loveable cats.**

**We entered the rec area where we had been before to find Artimist already setting the table and Wally all but vibrating with hunger. Superboy was sitting in the the living area watching the TV and decided to sit next to him and wait for Megan to finish dinner**

**I had learned long ago in my life that the strong silent types always proved to be wonderful allies. It was something about big guys that just made then want to protect and care for me. I settled into the couch curled up close to the silent clone but not too close to cause alarm and yawned. That's when I noticed the huge white wolf sitting just to the left of the couch staring at me. Most would assume that I wasn't really a dog person all things considering but I loved all animals espial wild primal ones like this big guy. I slinked doff the couch and got close to him. I could feel superboy stir behind me and I realized that he and this dog had a type of connection. The dog's affections came with those of super boys and vice versa.**

**I extended my hand and the big beast sniffed it then stared at me. He blinked and I smiled curling up against him and purring in contentment. Superboy had relaxed back onto the couch but was starting at me with an odd smile.**

"**You attacked batman and now beast likes you. You mustn't be too bad then." he said then settled back into his TV show.**

**I smiled purring louder ad I felt wolf nuzzle into my back.**

**It brought back memories of a time when another big bad wolf had cuddled with me like this I almost moaned at the thought.**

"**Dinners ready! Aww how cute!" Megan sighed when she saw me and wolf curled up together.**

"**I always knew he was nothing but a big old puppy" said wally**

**This caused both superboy and wolf to growl and I laughed. Superboy walked over and extended a hand to help me up. I took it and he yanked me up. I fell against him and he held me there for a bit before turning to go eat.**

**Megan had an odd look on her face that was instantly replaced with a smile as she said**

"**Hello megan! I forgot the breadsticks."**

**Dinner was pleasant we all talked and felt for a small moment that this was nice. They all had their established relationship but still functioned as a family. It was clear superboy and Megan was an item which explained the look she had given me earlier. Now Artimist and Wally were the hard ones to figure. They behaved like they hated each other but it was clear they had something for one another that neither was willing to admit. That left Kaldur who was far too mature to be sitting at this table with us. He smiled and laughed and got all the jokes that flew but always seemed as though the humor was above him thought not in a vain arrogant way. And his voice oh my god! To the rest of them I'm sure it sounded wonderful and all but my ears picked up the true timber of his voice. It was like wind on the raging see yet soft like the tide washing over sand**

**I retired to my room later than the other after spending sometime in the training room simply walking on the high bars in heels. I walk into my room and sighed looking at the walls and blankets. This place was too fucking dull. Firs thing tomorrow I would have to do some shopping.**

**That reminded me, I checked my pockets and found my wallet still in the back pocket secured by the chain and clasp on my belt loops my credit card and all my infor was still there. I would have to talk to Aqualad or red tornado about having some of my thing brought over from my old place but then I thought better it. Daddy Marco was probably watching the place to see if anyone came or went and then there was batman. He would surely not allow me anywhere near my old haunts till all this Cobra business had been handled. I bared my fangs in annoyance at yet again finding myself in a position that required me to be protected by this man. He would never be able to make up for what he had done and I highly doubted that was even his intention in the first place. That square jawed bastard! I turned and raked my nails down the door leaving inch deep gashes in the metal without even the slightest damage to them.**

**I would find a way out of here and I would take care of these cobra freaks and all with not help from batman or his little team of super misfits!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nice Kitty Kitty

I awoke to Megan telling me it was time to get up and that she had made a big breakfast to celebrate my first day of school. I slunk out of bed, stretching and yawning. I was about to yell after her that I didn't have shit to wear but as I walked passed my closet I saw a garment bag hung on the door with a note that read **school uniform**. I unzipped the bag and almost hissed.

"I'm not wearing this. I deadpanned for the seventh time holding the offensive garment in front of me as thought it was a dead rat. The school uniform consisted of a stiff colored white dress shirt a navy blue blazer and tan kakis. Oh did I mention the tie, the garish striped red and navy tie? No way in hell I was wearing this.

"It's not that bad honestly" said Megan kindly. It was odd looking at her without the green skin. She and Superboy were going to school as well.

"Why can't I go to happy harbor high with those two and dress normal1" I demanded of Aqualad who had been called the moment I began my fit about the uniform.

"Batman gave strict orders that you attend Gotham academy." said Aqualad but before I could go another tirade he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"If you do not hurry and get changed you will make Artimist and your self late for your first day of school. I know it is a very big change but you're strong and you can handle this."

I blushed looking down at my feet and grumbled

"But I still don't want to wear it."

"I have an idea!" said Artemis grabbing my arm and dragging me off to her room

"When I got the admission letter they asked if I would want a pair of pants as well as my skirt. I said yes of course because I knew I would want to be rebellious one day and wear the kakis instead of the skirt. They gave me two uniforms both to my disappointment in girl's sizes. I'll give you the one with the pants. It will be way tighter on you "said Artemis as we got to her room. She started rummaging through her closet till she found the garment bag and tossed it to me then pushed me into the bath room.

Thankfully the kakis weren't tan, they were black and I could tell would fit me perfectly. The blazer was clearly smaller and fit for a girlish figure which worked just fine for me. The dress shirt too was a girl as was the best. I left the shirt open to show off my chest tied the tie loosely around my neck slipped my bots on over the pants grabbed the blazer and walked out. Artemis whistled and linked arms with me

"I finally get to have somebody as bad ass as me to kick it with at school."

I would have asked how we were going to get to school but then I remembered the huge tunnels that had materialized Aqualad earlier and was more than a little excited to try them out.

The teleporter weren't as exciting as I had thought. We walked through, there was a flash of light and we were standing in the in an alley across from a huge building that looked more like a museum then a high school I could feel my hair slight stand on end and my fingers flexed my nails lengthening then shortening again. Had my tail not been wrapped around my waist like a furry velvet belt it would have been standing on end in pure agitation Artemis put her hand on my shoulder and smirked

"Breath dude. It's just school. Don't let the preppy suites and manicured lawn fool you. It's no different than regular high school" she said as we crossed the street

"That's the problem." I whispered. With my eyes closed I took a deep breath, put on my best "bitch" face and fallowed her onto campus.

Not that I wasn't used to it but everybody was starting at me. I mean I was used to men and even woman looking at me with lust, every even sadistic hunger but this was different. People openly stared at the boy who walked with Artimist and I was sure it wasn't simply because I was new. I was different and I knew it. My clothes to tight, my walk to girlish, my hair too long not to mention it was scarlet red, then their was the fact that I was clearly wearing a girl's uniform even with the pants and the click of my boots seemed to echo through the silent sea of whispers that fallowed us.

Yep she had been right, this was just like any high school and I had to make sure everybody knew not to mess with me

"Can I help you?' I asked a girl was staring dead at me as we walked down the hall

She cocked her hips and whispered something her friends and gave me a wicked smirk so I stopped in my track and turned on her.

"I'm sorry bitch what was that you whispered to your little friend? Fess up and better believes if I don't like what I hear it does gonna be my boot up your narrow ass!"

Artemis chuckled but tried to pull me away. But I shook her off. I would be damned if I let some female try and go all high school bitch on me. Don't let the swish in my hips fool you I grew up fighting and I could take down men ten times my size this little Barbie wouldn't eve make me break a sweat

"I suggest you apologize to our quest Tiffany" said a voice to our right and both me and Barbie looked up to find a tall sleek girl walking towards us. She had flaming red hair and steal gray eyes.

"I won't stop him from jumping on you and quite honestly I'm sure the dean would love to hear that your pissing off a guest of Bruce Wayne's" said the girl.

Tiffany huffed and she and her little posse walked off murmuring to themselves

"Believe me when I say we aren't all so snobby and argent. I'm Barbra Gordon." said the red head holding out her hand out for me. I sniffed flipping my hair over my shoulder before taking her hand in my own

"Solan Kyle. So I'm a guess of Bruce Wayne? Sounds interesting but how did you know?" I asked

"I told her." said a boy running up behind Barbara. I blinked far too many times but the kid was just too fucking cute. I didn't think it was possible to make this dopey uniform look good but he pulled it off like a model. He couldn't be any older than I was 16 at the most. His thick black hair was styled in a kinda preppy way but still with this air of carelessness about it and his eyes oh my god. I didn't know eyes like that existed on this earth or even on this plain of existence.

He walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Richard Grayson. My friends call me dick"

I took his hands, shook and did something I hadn't done in years.

I tucked my hair behind my ear… this boy was making me shy! I had to quickly recover my bitch face but it was hard under the stare of those baby blues.

"So since when did I become a guest of Bruce Wayne? Not that I'm complain but we've only met once and it wasn't under the best of circumstances." I said stepping back and crossing my arms with my hip cocked. That was better bitchy airs back in place

Barbra nodded

"Well that's my entire father pretty much told. That a guest of dick's and Bruce was coming to the school and that I should help dick welcome you. I was expecting you to come with dick but from what your saying I take it your not really staying with Bruce after all."

Barbra seemed just as out of loop as I was and I had o wonder why all the secrets and how did Bruce Wayne always seemed to keep popping up in my life. He was like fucking Batman…wait… naw! Couldn't be.

I shrugged and dick took over.

"He's staying with us but Artemis is an old friend and Solan insisted on spending his first night with her and her mother."

Barbra seemed to accept this with an understanding smile and I had to wonder just how much dick lied to her and why. I mean what the cutie could honestly have to hide.

"Come on Solan, I'll show you around." said dick grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall leaving Artemis and Barbara behind without even a word. I waved to Artemis who just smiled and shook her head.

Dick took me to the dean's officer first where I was read the school rules, quizzed about my choice of clothes which I defended by saying I was wearing the school uniform that fit me, then given my school sedcule and dick was back showing me all over he school. He took me to the gymnasium, the ampatheater, the football field, the baseball field, the lacrosse field and the archery range. The school and classes were divided by departments. The science building, the English department, the historical building and the athletics department. All in all it was like a college on a slightly smaller scale.

Once we had slowed down dick asked to see my sedcule since we had a few moments before classes started. It was then I found out that I had all my classes with either dick or Artemis, some of them with both. I guess batman wasn't too keen on letting me out of Artemis' sight for too long but I had to wonder why I had given all these classes with dick. I suppose as the guest of Mr. Wayne it was assumed I would wan to be as close to Richard Grayson as possible as he was Bruce's adopted son and ward.

Classes were slow as expected and having been out of school for nearly three years didn't help matter. Fortunately Artemis and dick were there to help with the transaction as well as keeping me in line when my mood was less then affable.

As with most schools, news of the new kid got around rather quickly, even quicker still was the fact that I was a guest of Bruce Wayne's. By lunch I fell into a clique with Dick, Barbara, who was the daughter of a Gotham police chief, and Artemis who had been the new girl only months ago. I liked it this way. I was never the popular kid but I was the ambitious one and if I was going to escape batman's eyes which I was sure were trained on this school unparticular of all Gotham, I would have to get into well enough standing that no one questioned me and everybody or at least the right people would be ready to defend me. That how I had lived so long on the streets still I had accumulated a big enough fortune to buy new names, new homes and as much information on any city in which I lived.

This school would be no different.

"The tryouts are today, I keep telling you should tryout." said Barbara to Artemis over our lunch to which Artemis turned up her nose and shook her head. I got the feeling this wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

"Cheerleading isn't my thing barb. I've told you that. Besides I'm not the most coordinated girl unless I have a bow in my hand."

Barbra shrugged then her eyes fell on me and dick as he went over my class work with me.

"You know, the cheerleading team could always use more boys."

"No barb, for the last time no!" said dick pointing his pencil at her.

"Cheerleading?" I asked a smiling growing on my face.

"That could be fun."

Barbra squealed and before I could even finish my lunch I was being drug off to the auditorium with dick and Artemis fallowing behind.

I was told to take off my shoes and stand on the matt as Barbra took her seat behind a table with four other girls two of which being that bitch Tiffany and her friend. Oh this would be fun.

"Ugh Barbra, picking up strays again." she said in that annoying high pitched valley girl accent that made me want to punch her in the face. I rolled my shoulders and tried to ignore her.

"Shut it tiff! Anyway Solan, I want you to show us a few dance moves and a couple of back flips, barrel rolls, air slips and sow cows." said Barbra with a smile.

I nodded and took a deep breath attempting to look nervous for their benefit.

"Ok, when the music starts." said Barbra with a big smile reaching over to the iPod doc and pressing play.

The beginning rift of Evacuate the Dance Floor came on and I had to smile.

I had stripped for my perverted criminal sugar daddies to this song so much I would know it in my sleep.

I wanted to go all out but I figured that even the most gifted of human gymnast couldn't do what I could do so I settled for half of what I knew I was capable of. The song

**Turn up the musicLet's get out on the floor**

**I like to move it**

**Come and give me some more**

**Watch me gettin' physical**

**And out of control**

**There's people watchin' meI never miss a beat**

I stared with a bit of choreography putting my best moves into play I knew I was a pretty good dancer, I mean you don't get a body like this just by being cute as a button. I twisted and turned, dipped and rolled. Rocked one hip to the other. I never missed a single beat Hell if crime and or crime fighting didn't pay off I could always go into dance. With the types of men I had become associated with dancing was how they usually showed me off to their underlings and competition. I had to learn almost every style to appease them but all men liked a little dirty dancing. I could hear Artemis and dick cheering me and smiled to myself

**Still the nightKill the light****s**

**Feel it under your skin**

**Time is right**

**Keep it tight**

**Cause it's pulling you in**

**Wrap it up**

**Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose(Feels like an overdose)**

**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor**

**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**

**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me**

**Hey, Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**

**Everybody in the clubEvacuate the dancefloo**

**rOh, oh, I'm infected by the soun**

**dEverybody in the club**

**Stop, this beat is killing me **

**Hey, Dr. DJ lets burn the place down to the ground**

Now it was time to pull out the big gun I ran to the back of the matt steadied myself then shot off the ground in a high arch. I landed on one hand and spun into another back flips then into a barrel roll and landed perfectly then I did the entire then backward.

**My body's aching**

**System overload**

**Temperatures rising I'm about to explode**

**Watch me I'm intoxicated taking the show**

**It's got me hypnotized**

**Everybody step aside**

Back-handspring, front hand spring, cartwheel into summersault. One after the other flowing seamlessly. My body moved in it's natural pattern but I could feel the cat in my crawling for me to let go and stop holding back what I rally wanted to do.

The moved looked great to any on looker I was sure but to me they were slow and measured and almost robotic

**Still the nigh****t**

**Kill the lights**

**Feel it under your skin**

**Time is rightKeep it tight**

**Cause it's pulling you in**

**Wrap it u****p**

**Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose(Feels like an overdose)**

**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor**

**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**

**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing m****e**

**Hey, dr. DJ let the music take me undergroun****d**

**Everybody in the clu****b**

**Evacuate the dancefloor**

**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**

**Everybody in the club**

**Stop, this beat is killing me**

**Hey, Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**

Finally I did my finale back flip and landed perfectly on my feet. Not even bothering to put my hands up, they landed perfectly on my hips.

Everything was quiet as I tried breathed steadily to catch my breath. The entire table of girls was simply looking at me with slack jaws and wide eyes.

I looked over my shoulder to the bleachers at Artemis who broke out of her awe inspired trance first and gave a loud

"WHOOOOOOO!"

Which promptly broke Dick from his stupor causing him to stand up and clap with Artemis?

Barbra was beside herself

"That was amazing Solan! I've never seen anything like that unless it was on TV!" she looked to the other girls who chorused her reactions. All expect for tiffany. Her name was really starting to annoy me just as much as her face and her stank attitude. Of course she had something to say.

"Barbra might be easily impressed by your little show but a few easily learned ticks a Gotham A cheerleader does not make."

Barbra turned on the pretty little blond.

"Solan was spectacular and he needs to be on the team! All I favor?"

All the girls at the table raised their hands, all except Tiffany and her little friend. I wasn't surprised however I wonder what she would so if she learned I really had no intention of joining.

"The I's have it. So what do you say Solan?" I would hate to disappoint that look on Barbra's face after she had been so kind to me and I would love to wipe that smug grin off of tiffany's face but my stay here wasn't a permanent one and I couldn't afford to get attached or shackled down with high school commitments more so than school work already dictated. So I left it to a vote.

"What do you guys think I should do?" I asked Artemis and dick as they came down to join me on the mat.

"I mean wouldn't cheerleading get in the way of "all those other things" we and the others have planned Artemis?" I asked trying to drop the subtle hint about the whole crime fighting thing and not being one to disappoint Artemis got it right away. "Oh crap I didn't even think about that." she said pondering.

It was dick who made my choice fore me.

"I think you should do it solan. I mean after all your not planning to be hear long and getting as many high school experiences under your belt before you go couldn't hurt too much."

He put his hand on my shoulder and those blue eyes made me loose my breath. I hated myself for it but I shyly pushed my hair behind my ear and smiled before turning to the table of cheerleaders and agreeing.

"Great. We have practice ever Wednesday and Thursday evening and on Tuesdays and Friday mornings." said Barbra coming over and hugging me. Soon I was being bombarded by all the girls save for the tiffany monster and her little minion

By the end of the day I had my cheer uniform and Artemis and I were on our way back to head quarters. As we were crossing the street dick called to us from out the windrow of a car that I had only seen crime bosses and royalty drive.

"Hey you did really good today man." said robin making me blush and smirk again. Damn! How was this boy doing that!

"Why don't you come over this weekend. I mean you are suppose to be staying with us."

"Yea I wanted to ask you about that. How does Bruce know I was here and how did he conveniently know how to explain my presents at this school when I'm not really staying with him."

Dick just shrugged and shook his head.

"I was simply told that a the child of one of his old business partners had gotten into town a while back and that the school would be informed that you where staying with us and I was too be polite and helpful and show you around." he said with a huge shit eating grin that even though my instincts told me meant there were some holes in his story my boy crazy mind said was perfectly believable.

I nodded and told him I would come over after school Friday and I could ride him if it were ok. He agreed and then drove off.

Artemis nudged my shoulder as we entered the teleporter through the old tollbooth in the alley

"you like him" she all but sang as we materialized into mount justice

"**recognizing Artemis 2004 and Solan Kyle 5009" **

"I do not. I'm just being nice." I snipped.

"good you two made it" said Aqualad.

He and the others were gathered around Red Tornado who was standing next to a holographic screen that showed a young boy with pale skin and pilgrim like clothing rampaging through what looked like a carnival. He was hurling balls of black and red energy and turning people into stone."Yes welcome home" said red tornado before turning back to the issue at hand.

"it would seem that Klarion found the lack of any real witches at a Wicca carnival offensive and is now reeking havoc."

"not again!" Kidflash groaned slapping himself in the head.

"what's with Kidflash?" I asked artemis.

"Klarion is a witch and he has kinda a crush on Wally so he's always picking on him and turning him into cute things for his demon cat to chase after."

I couldn't fight the chuckle that left my mouth and Kidflash glared at me before Aqualad said

"lets go team."

A gloved hand grabbed my shoulder as I made to fallow the others. I turned and my lips pulled back in annoyance. It was robin. He hadn't been standing with others when I walked in so I assumed he came in late but just like batman prepared for anything.

"what birdie brat? I thought you daddy wanted me to fight with you guys. Did he think better of himself and change his mind."

Robin smirked and shook his head.

" you can't go on your first mission in school close and without a mask or codename."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"so Bats passed the whole mask and secret identity fetish thing on to you too. Always knew that man was a kinky freak. What? Did he make you bend over and call him daddy bats when you back at the cave?"

Robin didn't smile this time but walked behind me and started pushing me down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Pretty Kitty Kitty

"Miss Martian, look out!" Cried Aqualad as Klarion shot yet another bolt of magical energy at the floating Martian. Luckily, Miss Martian had dodged the attack only to end up being hit by another bolt and knocked into a tent of crystals.

Kidflash cursed under his breath and zoomed over to Aqualad.

"We gotta take him down."

"Attack plan water cyclone." said Aqualad as Klarion turned on the two heroes/

"Superboy shakes things up. We gotta get the brat off his guard."

Superboy nodded to Kidflash as he and Aqualad took their positions circling Klarion.

He jumped into the air and brought his fist down hard on the ground casing the concert to shift, crack as it uprooted.

As Klarion tried to steady his footing, Kidflash began zooming around him at super sonic speed until he had formed a living tornado. From inside Klarion rose to shoot the speedster but he was moving too fast to actually make contact.

Just as Kidflash stopped, leaving the young witch ling in the dieing tornado Aqualad shot his water blaster

All three boys gathered feeling relief about their defeat of the witchling but as the mist from the wind and water died down Klarion stood wreathed angry black and red energy.

"Nice try heroes now it's my turn" he said with a sadistic grin

"Where the hell is robin?" whispered Kidflash.

Suddenly the sound of a motor ripped through the carnival ground and a red and yellow motorcycle shot over the boy's head and landed on Klarion who burst into black and red smoke. Robin pulled off his helmet and gave a big grin.

"Ok that's it no more Mr. nice witch" said Klarion appearing atop a tent with his demon cat in hand.

"I should have turned you jerks into stone the moment I had the chance. But Teekl wanted to play."

He held his hand in the air and a swirling mass of magic but serenely something back flipped over him snatching the mewling demon cat and landing on the shoulder of large man who had been turned to stone.

"Such a pretty kitty." I said stroking the small ginger cat's chin causing it to purr loudly. I turned to the boy I had taken her from and smirked. He was starting at me with an open mouth and wide eyes.

I felt Klarion's eyes as well as the other's travel up and down my body and honestly, I could not blame them. No boy that had ever seen had a body like mine that borders perfectly on girlish without looking freakish. Moreover, this outfit showed off every feminine curve.

Therefore, this was Klarion the witch boy. He could count as cute, if your were into the emo types. I jumped down and he fallowed floating down to the ground.

"Give her back." he said. It was clear that he was taken with me just as his cat was. Therefore, I assumed they were connected just as robin had said.

"Give me back Teekl." he said a little more sternly

"But she likes me" I said snuggling into the cat causing her to purr and Klarion to shiver

"Do you really want her back" I said stroking the cat more until she was arching her back in my arms. Klarion nodded stepping forward only for me to dance back. He growled his face turning almost demonic as he looked at me

"Only a few people can charm a demon cat, especially the familiar of a lord of chaos. You must be a very powerful witch." he said calming slightly.

"If that's the case then why are you with these dweebs?"

"There not so bad once you get used to them" I said jumping onto a small stage that must had once held a live band before Klarion turned them all to stone.

"Humph I beg to differ."

'Well the tiny one is a bit of an annoyance. And the speedy one is always running his mouth. The big one is ok and the Atlantean is my favorite." I said still holding tightly to the cat and stroking her under the chin.

"Give me back Teekl and you can come with me. I will teach how to charm sea serpents and you can take over Atlantis. I can teach you how to deal with all manner of beast." Klarion was close to me and there was an evil smirk playing on his face.

I smiled.

"How about this instead, you turn everybody back to normal and I'll give you the cat, Teekl? And a kiss." I said.

Klarion's grin grew bigger.

"So be it. The spell will wear off as soon as I'm gone."

I held out the cat and he took it as I stepped close to him and pressed my body against his as the cat curled around his neck, sitting on his shoulders. I pressed my lips to his and heard someone say yuck. It sounded like Wally. But as Klarion fell into the kiss, I opened my eyes and chanted out in Latin.

A circle appeared around Klarion and a red shield surrounded him in a small dome of electrical energy.

"It will wear off soon." I said jumping off the stage and walking over to the four heroes who looked at me in awe.

"You know magic." said Aqualad to which I shook my head.

"I know a little magic. I used to be a houseboy to some guy with the named Spellbinder. Dude was a freak both in bed and out. But I picked up a few things from his vast collection on mystic tomes and such."

"You are full of surprises my friend."

"That's an understatement." said kid flash

"What about them?" said Superboy nodding his head to the statues as he carried a limping Miss Martian over to the group.

"They'll turn back as soon as Klarion figures out he has to nullify all magic in the area to get out of that binding charm." I said with a shrug

"Where's Artimist?"

Just then, we heard a groan from a pile of rubble as Artimist crawled out and stood up.

"I'm fine." she coughed.

There was aloud ripping noise we looked back to see Klarion had finally figured out how to free himself.

"Trapped by baby magic!" he seethed then narrowed his eyes at me.

"This isn't over kitty cat"

"Can't wait" I said as I blew him a kiss before he blushed and vanished into a huge cloud of red smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the statues began to awaken from their stone slumber and become human again.

"Let's get out of here." said Robin. We all agreed and took off for Megan's Bioship

"Ok let's talk about the duds man." said kid flash zipping around me causing everyone to chuckle except Artimist who shook her head. We were on the bioship on our way back to happy harbor he just could not contain himself.

"I mean I make this thing look good but your like sex with a tail in that thing."

"Thank mini bat over there" I said with a smirk

Robin put up too in fingers in acknowledgment.

"Batman thought something reminiscent of Catwoman would make him less COM plaintive"

As reluctant, as I was to admit that Batman had good taste I had to concede that I look fucking hot in the costume.

"He insisted on the mask." I said with a glare at the chuckling bird.

"What is it with you and the Bats and this whole secret identity thing. I mean who is Batman under that cowl. Some comic book nerd with a large disposable income and a leather fetish. And for that matter who are you?" I ask getting out of my seat and leaning in close to robin trying to see through the black mask and white eye holes and that never ending smirk.

"Somebody you'll never get to know. Sorry solely but those are the rules."

I huffed and set back down turning my back to him.

"Don't call my Solely ever again if you want to keep the use your voice box."

When we landed super boy picked up Miss Martian on his shoulder and made to cart her off the ship with me behind them. Before I knew it, he had picked me up too and we were both sitting securely on his shoulders.

"I heard Black canary say once that fight crime in heels is hell. Your feet must be hurting after all that back flipping and stuff." he said with a blush that both Megan and I cooed over.

"it's not like you could tell though." said Megan.

"you wear them really well."

I smiled and lifted one leg to cross it over the other. I was always very proud of my long legs and the shapely hips they lead up to. I look hot bare foot but put me in a pear of heels and god himself would get a boner.

As we entered the base, I saw a tall woman with long cascading blond hair waiting for us next to a man in a red suit with a gold lightning bold in the center. She wore a black fishnets, under a black leotard and combat boots. The entire thing pulled together with a leather biker's jacket. I would have to steal that look it was just too sexy. Next to her and the man in red was another.

He looked mature enough to be just as old as either the woman who I assumed as Black Canary and the man I knew had to be flash as Kidflash greeted him as uncle. His hair was red, done up in a kind of spiky fouxhawk . He carried a quiver of arrows and a bow on his back and wore a black mask like robin's save smaller. His body was more then well defined under his super hero suit of black and red and when he turned his eyes on me, I knew instantly I had to get to know this guy.

"Hello Solan I'm Black Canary. The team's trainer and den mother for all intensive purposes." she said with a warm smile.

She was nurturing but I knew that if I pissed her off she would not hesitate to use that famous canary cry on me that I had heard so much about.

"I'm sure you know The Flash" she said pointed to the guy in red who was talking a mile a minute with kid flash, only stopping to look up and say

"Who doesn't?" with a Wally worthy cocky smile then went back to talking to his nephew.

"and this is Red Arrow."

The red head held out his hand I shook it being sure not to squeeze too hard. He looked me over and though his face remained stoic and a bit smug but I could tell I had peeked his interest.

"So you're what all the fuss has been about." he with a smirk worthy of robin

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest making sure my flat stomach and the low V leading into my pants could be seen. Red arrow did not disappoint and gave a quick glance.

Black Canary Brought me back to the situation at hand with a gentle touch to my shoulder. I looked up and she smiled.

"we're gonna begin your training with the team today. I brought red arrow as a sparring partner but your going to go through every member of the team before you get to him and then you'll face off against me. Thin you can handle that?"

I snorted and waved away her concern.

"I'll be fine. You should be more concerned about your little team here." I said with a stretch as I turned my back to red arrow so he could get a good look at the ass that would be burying him today.

Canary smiled and shook her head and signaled for the rest of the team to fallow her to the training room.

"first we're gonna test your brute strength against Superboy." said Black Canary waving Superboy over to the center of the wrestling mat. The holographic rings on the ground dinged and read off super boy's stats

"battler simulator recognizes Superboy .Super Human strength. Increased dexterity." said the computerized female voice.

Superboy looked a little nervous. As Black Canary stepped back and looked between us.

"On my mark boys."

"why so nervous Con" I asked squaring my shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you by accident. Megan would be upset…and besides…Cats are cute." he said and I smiled.

"Go!" said Canary and I was off. I flipped over Conner's back taking hold of his shirt and neck and flipping him with me. He landed flat on his back in a daze.

"yeah cats are cute but never forget they have claws."

"Again!" Conner growled and I smiled that what I was talking about. I loved it when a man gets rough.

Conner charged me and managed to grab me and bring me to the ground pinning my hands above my head.

I purred and pressed my thigh into his dick causing him to blush and immediately let go and stumbled backward. I used the opportunity to swept his feet from under him with a swift kick then brought foot down on his wrist. He yanked his arm and sent me flying but I easily changed trajectory and barrel rolled into the wall feet first and pushed off with as much force as possible sending me right into Conner's chest, which knocked the wind out of him. Before he could recover I rammed him into the wall and brought my nails t his throat , nails inches from his jugular.

Superboy heaved looking at me with pure anger but he soon came back to himself and slumped back in defeat with a nod and a small smile.

"Wow that went quicker than I was expecting. You did good Solan. Not many can hold their own against Superboy. Superboy you allowed yourself to hesitate which is fine for Solan but remember on the battle field you can't afford to not give it your all just because the other person is weaker than you." said Black canary

Superboy nodded rubbing his neck. I pressed into his arm and purred looking up at him with my best kitty cat eyes and he sighed and hugged me before going to join the others.

" Next you'll who how you handle another superpower. Wally, come down here."

With a rush of air, Wally was standing next to me with his arm slung casually around my shoulder. I had to fight the urge to punch him.

"the objective for you Solan is to slow him down. By any means necessary."

I nodded and Wally and I took our positions.

"I promise to go easy on you kitty." said Wally puckering up his lips as if to blow a kiss at me.

"good that will make it easier to beat your ass."

"GO!"

Wally took off running in circles and I simply crossed my arms and waited for him to start closing in the circle he was running around me. When he was close, enough I set down lifted my lifted straight into the air and ran my tongue from my thigh to my ankle.

There was a loud crash and I smirked looking up to see that Wally had veered off course and ran into punching bag

"well… I guess I did say by any means." said Black Canary shaking her head and walking over to me.

"but next time actually try to fight him."

I nodded with a chuckled as Wally came over and stared at me blankly. I could hear Artimist and Robin laughing their asses off.

."That wasn't even fair. Dude." he whine before marching back to the to join the others.

Next was Kaldur and I knew that I would actually have to fight for this one. Kaldur wasn't as bashful as Superboy or as perverted as Wally. He wouldn't stumble because of a few sexual caresses and moves and he wouldn't hold back more than a fraction of his power in this. Then there was the fact of all that water he could control. I wasn't a big fan of water that wasn't in a tub, bottle or the ocean and even less of a fan when it was being manipulated into attacking me.

Black Canary gave the go and as expected Kaldur didn't waste any time in his attack. He came spiraling at me wielding his water like two duel whips. I was jumping and back and forth, my feet never touching the ground for more than a few minutes. I had to think but Kaldur wasn't giving me any time to calculate for then a few minute ahead.

Finally, I found my opening and back flipped over Aqualad's shoulder using my nails to snap the straps on his water back and then flinging it as far away as possible. But my blond fishy opponent wasn't down for the count. He came at me for hand-to-hand combat and I realized he was almost as strong as Superboy. Though I match each of his blows and blocked every kick and punch, I could feel my wrist and arms beginning to bruise from the impact of his attack.

This had to be taken care of now. I had one choice. Fight dirty.

I cold cocked Kaldur in the side of the head with my forearm then jammed my knee into his gut. When he was doubled over, I spun behind him and brought my heel down on his shoulder. Kaldur stumbled back and dropped to his knees.

I had won.

I immediately knelt beside him and purred in concern.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" I asked and he smiled with a small chuckle

"You were a most intriguing sparring partner. I will be fine my young friend."

Black Canary walked over and patted us both on the back.

"you two did good. It was touch and go there for a moment." she said

"but Solan you do know you don't have to beat everyone of the team, this is just a test to see where you skills and faults are."

I nodded but I wasn't hearing anything she was saying.

I had to win. I had to let everyone of these so-called heroes know that if I needed to I could take them down. I meant it when I said I wasn't going to stay here. If anyone else had saved me, if any one else had told me I had to stay here, I might have been a little more compliant but it had been Batman and he couldn't be trusted. I would never leave my life in his hands again.

"Next we'll see how you handle yourself with weaponry." Black Canary said handing my a small box. I put it on the floor set down and opened it to reveal a gold utility belt with a Wildcat clasp wristbands that clearly were a form of projectile but the thing that made me grin like a Cheshire was the long leather bullwhip with a gold and black handle.

The belt fit perfectly and the wrist cuffs were a nice touch but the whip was all I cared about. With one crack, I knew this was to be my weapon. It was made for me.

"I can see you like it" laughed Black canary as Artemis and Robin joined us on the mat.

"now down to business. You goal is to take down both of you opponents while not getting hit at all."

I nodded squaring my shoulder. My eyes fixed on Robin. This was going to be fun. Black canary stepped back and it began. Artimist fired a smoke bomb filling the entire hall with almost sweet smelling smoke but I jumped onto a the high bar and then onto the rafters looking down at the smoke fills room below me. I spotted Artimist blond hair making a run for it and leapt off the rafter tackling her. We rolled then jumped apart. She drew her arrow and I cracked my whip snapping it in two before she could place it in the bow she charged me with the bow and another crack of the whip sent it flying.

"why do I get the feeling your not trying?" I quizzed to which she shrugged.

"honestly, I just want to see you and Robin go at it so you can move on then kick Red Arrows ass." She said. I laughed as he walked off claiming defeat with out her bow and arrow even though I knew he had a cross bow and would have easily held her own in hand to hand combat.

That left a certain little birdie for me to catch.

Suddenly the light went down and I heard a manic little chuckle.

"I thought I saw a puddy tat.…" chuckled Robin from somewhere in the shadows. I rolled my eyes

"I know you did not just make a Sylvester and Tweedy reference." I said jumping onto the highest perch, I could find.

"I did, I did see a puddy tat."

I could almost make out where his voice was coming from but he was nowhere to be found. My vision was perfect even in the most shifty of light so the dimmed light weren't hindering me from spotting him. He simply wasn't on the ground…sonofabitch!

I spun around just in time as Robin dropped from one of the rafters above me I rolled through the air and landed on the fighting mat robin coming down with a huge smirk on his face.

"didn't think you would move quick enough to dodge that." he laughed and I growled

We squared off robin pulling a small metal bar from his pocket and tugged it until it was a nearly as tall as me. I cracked my whip and my eyes glowed yellow.

"I'm full of surprises. You should ask daddy Bats about it sometime."

I jumped and robin fallowed. My whip slashed through the air but he parried it with his staff. Each bend and leap Robin matched almost perfectly we spent more time in the air then anything else and he kept up with me to my utter amazement

Fine. If bird boy wanted to pull out all the stops then so would I.

Robin came at me with his staff and I side stepped him my whip cracked first grabbing the staff and sending it flying across the room then it cracked again leaving a long gash across robin's chest.

That wiped the smirk right off his face. He came at me for close combat but I wasn't going to let him get that close. Hand to hand combat wasn't my strong point nor were the martial arts that Robin employed. So I kept my whip lashing keeping him at a good distance. I created a cage around him jumping and back flipping all the while still brandishing my whip.

"I know that's not all you've got Robin" I cried landing across from him.

"I know Bats taught you how to handle someone like me. As many run ins as you two must have had with my mother."

Robin stared me down, his chest bleeding and his eyes narrowed behind the slits of his mask.

"Actually Batman always made it a rule of thumb for me never to get tangled up in his and Catwoman's affairs." he said.

I purred walking around him.

"well well. Looks like batman wanted my mother all to himself. I don't blame him though you would have been too weak to handle her, just like your too weak to handle me."

I was tiring and if I couldn't break him down physically, I would have to do it verbally. I had learned how to bused my tongue almost as well I had this whip and I could leave deep scars with a few careless words. I knew nothing of Robin, or even who he really was, but I knew he, like anyone who came in contact with batman had his suspicions about the Dark Knight.

"I mean, what would Batman need with someone like you, some little brat off the street? Ooh or let me guess you're an orphan of some sort. Parents didn't want you?" I chuckled.

"Your one to talk. You don't even know who your father is." he said under his breath but I heard it. I heard it loud and clear.

"what did you say to me" I growled my hair standing on end and my tail erect. My eyes glowed and my fangs were bared.

"What's wrong Solan, you can dish it out but you can't take it." said Robin.

"I may be an orphan but at least I know who my parents are and at least I didn't spend half my life sucking off the man I thought was my father." he continued. His voice was low and even, I knew no one besides my self, and maybe Superboy could hear him.

"Yeah I read the case file yesterday. I know exactly what happened. Did you know batman has video files that show everything."

That was it.

Everything blacked out. I knew my body was moving, I knew I had tackled robin and began to rip into him like a wild beast. I knew my claws had breached his flesh and drawn blood but I could stop myself and gods know even if I had control over my actions I would have stopped. How dare he. How dare he say those things to me. And Batman, he had recorded evidence, which was one file for just anyone to watch. I was some big joke to them all wasn't I!

"Solan Calm Down" yelled Megan as I was suddenly yanked away from Robin. I came back to myself but that didn't end my anger. I fought against the strong arms that were holding me.

"I'll kill you! " I screamed.

Superboy tightened his hold on me but I turned on his clawing him across the face.

"All of you! Fuck ALL OF YOU!"

I took off. I had never been the type to run but I knew they all knew, they had to have known. If robin knew then they, all knew and they thought I was dirt. I could see it in their eyes. They had pitied me like I was some lost Stray.

I hit my room and closed the door behind me. A lion's roar left my mouth as I crumpled down to the floor, the roar died down into silent sobs and I cried like I hadn't cried since my father was alive.

I was awaken by the sound of my door closing but I didn't have the fight in me to move. I had cried myself into a weakened mess.

"Solan…" I heard. It was Kaldur.

He stood over me silent then I felt his arms around me picking me up and putting me into my bed.

"you knew didn't you. What my father had done to me." I whispered. My voice horse.

"no. only Megan knew and robin I suppose. But neither of them told us and still have not. Megan feels for you and Robin… he is loyal."

I snuggled into Kaldur begging him silently not to leave me.

"I did however figure it was something having to with rape. Wally as well. Perhaps you should talk to Black Canary. She is trained in these kinds of traumatic matters."

I growled and my nails dug into his chest but he did not flinch away.

"We knew nothing and if we had we would not have judged you by this. You are one of us now and we will protect you."

"will you protect me Kaldur?" I asked lifted myself up. I moved until I was stabling his waist.

"will you make me forget." I purred grinding my ass into his crotch

Kaldur's face was stern as he gently pushed me off and stood.

"I will protect you with my life Solan as will the other. You do not need to buy my affections with sex."

And like that he was gone and I slipped back into sleep.

There was the whoosh of my door again. It had been opening and closing ever half hour or so. I had to wonder who had come to check on me now.

"I'm sorry for what I said." said Robin.

Had I the energy I would have hissed or growled but as it was I was still weak.

"It was uncalled for and cruel of me to say any of that to you Solan. But you aren't the only one who's touchy about the whole parent situation. I guess I was just a bit whelmed by what you said about being an orphan. But that still no excuse for saying what I said."

I felt him at the foot of the bed. He didn't sit down like the other had or sit be the bedside like Superboy had humming some song that neither of us really knew. No, he just stood there.

"I want to be your friend Solan. I don't hate you and I don't want you to hate me. I want to be able to show you that there are people out there who aren't going to hurt you."

There was a familiar sweetness in his voice, but where I had heard it from, I couldn't place.

"I guess we both got a little carried away. Definitely not feeling the aster."

"did you just make a word pun?" I asked from under my blanket. Unable to resist any longer.

"yeah I guess I did."

"yeah… get out bird boy." I said with a groan.

I heard him turn to go, the door whooped and he was gone.

"WTF is the Aster?"

Though I had forgiven robin for what he said I hadn't said a word to him in days. Before I knew it, Friday had come around and I was eating lunch at the table with Artimist, Barbra and Dick who was making it hard for me to eat with all his jokes.

"Ómg Shut up Dick before I fucking choke!" I coughed

He only smiled and nudged into my shoulder with his own.

"I'm just saying south park makes some pretty good political statements."

Barbara rolled her eyes and she and Artimist fell back into their conversation about some boy band or another. Dick leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"so I had a talk with Bruce and he says that you actually are suppose to be staying with us. So when we leave today you'll be moving. We have your room picked out already."

I stared at him in slight shock.

" But I kinda already have someplace I'm staying. What about all my stuff?"

" Well Bruce said that his "friend" already brought all your stuff over cause he thought after the recent drama going on wherever your staying that it would be best."

I noted how Dick put "friend" in air quotes. What all this really meant his that Batman knew me and his precious bird boy had gotten into a fight and that we was now moving me for the little pricks own safety. I couldn't say I blamed him. I knew that Bruce had some association with Batman just what how. Maybe staying at the Wayne matter would five me some more answers to the mystery that was the Batman.

"so um, we'll be house mates?" I asked looking down at my plate.

I have no idea what was wrong with me but I was blushing like mad at the thought of being in an intimate setting with Dick. I never acted this way over a man. I was always the sexual dominating one. Never the shrinking violet or the shy blushing schoolboy but that what Dick was turning me into.

Dick smiled at me and I felt his hand at the back of my neck.

" You'll have your own bathroom and everything if that what your concerned about but since I rarely have friend over well besides my friend Wally I'll most likely be hanging around you a lot. I hope you don't mind.

Of course I didn't mind…wait did he just say Wally.

" Wait, Wally? Your friend wouldn't happen to be a hyperactive freckle faced ginger with a video game and porn fetish would he?"

"I see you've met." said Dick with a smile.

Oh this was just way to much of a coincidence and maybe if I had my right mid about me I would have been trying to work out just why but when dick flashed that hundred thousand dollar smile he put my mind at complete ease.

And it was that same smile that had me laughing my ass off in Wayne Industries limo when Dicks butler Alfred came to pick up addressing me as Master Solan.

I climbed into the sleek black limo I was greeted by a familiar face

"hello Solan. Its been quite some time." said Bruce Wayne with a smile the fit his status of millionaire. That must be where dick had gotten it

"hello Mr. Wayne. So I hear your "friend" suggested I come stay with you." I said sitting in across from him and crossing my legs and arms with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce for his credit didn't even bat any eyelash at my statement. He simply nodded and looked over as dick climbed in the limo behind me.

"perhaps we should discuss my "friend" after we have you settled in." he said ruffling Dick's hair in a very fatherly manner which caused a twinge in my jut that I quickly ignored.

I could not fault Bruce. He seemed a kind enough man and that smile of his was enticing to say the least, so I was with no reason to distrust Mr. Wayne that I allows myself to be driven to the Wayne estate. Joking and laughing with Dick and Bruce was easy enough and the feeling of slight jealousy I had for the two reared its ugly head again. Though I had loved the man I called father, our interactions were never so casual and deep. He was either fucking me with tender roughness or beating me with unbridled anger. But never were there those tender father and son moments like with Bruce and Dick, they seemed straight out of some 50's TV show.

"Solan, what's wrong" said Dick.

The car had stopped and dick was half way out the door looking at me. I shook my head and came back to the world o the living.

"huh?' I said. Dick reached out his hand cupped my cheek, his thumb passing under my eye and I leaned into the contact trying to fight the purr that was building in my stomach.

"your crying." he said, and only then did I note the hot wetness on my cheek, and the sting in the corner of my eyes. I jerked away waving away his concern.

" I'm not crying you dolt. Its just my allergies." I nearly snapped pushing passed him and out the car..

I had to stop what was about to be a very loud rant about him thinking I was crying because the sight that met my eyes, well the word impressive would be an understate. The manor looked like any other that came from old money but something about it was somehow intimidating. Perhaps it was the dark color or the fact that it was on a cliff over looking the ocean but whatever it was it made my jaw drop.

"come along you two. Alfred already has dinner waiting." said Bruce from the door with a fatherly smirk and boyish wink that, had I been a real cat, would have had my on my toes, back arched, and purring like mad.

Dick slung his arm around my shoulder and ushered me into the impressive mansion, where Alfred was indeed waiting, holding Bruce's coat and waiting to take dick's as well as my school blazer.

"master Solan, welcome. I took the liberty of setting out an outfit for dinner that would more to your liking as well unpacking an putting away all your clothing and personal belongings. If you would fallow me I will show you to your room." I nodded but Dick's arm around my waist tightened and he answered for me

""that's fine Alfred. I'll show Solan around. Don't worry."

I was turned and lead up the massive stairway and then up another flight of stairs and down a long hallway lined with expensive vases. My inner thief mentally calculated the value and estimated that the vases as well as the art on the walls had to be damn near priceless

Then I was yanked around and my eyes were covered.

" Why are you covering my eyes?" I asked with a slightly annoyed tone but it was Dick so it sounded nothing close to annoyed.

" It's a surprise. Me and Alfred spent all week trying to find the perfect theme for your room and I think your gonna like it." said dick.

I folded my arms and cocked my hips and sighed

" Ok."

I heard the door open and I was walked into the room, dick's hands still over my eyes. A light was turned on and my eyes were uncovered. The walls were a dark blue with golden boarders along the ceiling. Black drapes hung on the windows tied back with golden ropes. The four-poster bed surrounded with sheer black curtains with glittering gold hieroglyphs. The sheets were the same deep blue as the walls and embroidered with the figures of Egyptian of canopic cat jars. The dresser gleamed with a selection of small Egyptian statues of pharos and cat and lion headed goddesses. And the vanity on the far wall with its huge circular mirror was covered in expensive looking perfume bottles, ivory combs and many other bobbles and such that should be long to some kind of Egyptian princess. I took every little detail from the onyx panthers at the foot of the bed to the large doorway into what I was sure would be an impressive closet. I turned and looked at Dick awe etched onto my face and he simply smiled and kinda shuffled his feet.

" So… do you like it?" he asked looking up at me through his bangs, which were usually pushed back and neatly combed while at school.

Those blue eyes made my heart stop.

" Like it! I love it! Thank you thank you!" I said flinging my arms around him and hugging him.

His arms found there way around my waist and he pulled me close. The smile faltered on my lips and he stared into my eyes with those swirling orbs of sapphire.

" Your eyes are beautiful." he said.

" They flash colors. Just now as you were turning around looking at everything they reflected the light and turned gold but this close I can see that they are a pale eerie green and they have these slits like a cat's" he breathed.

I blushed and tried to duck my head but his fingers lifted my chin and the others tangled in my hair. Before I could stop my self, I had placed a chaste kiss on his lip. It was quick and not at all the kisses I had shared with others. He smirked and leaned in for another. Another quick kiss, a touch of lips and nothing more.

Ever the gentleman, Dick stepped away first and gave a nervous cough.

" Um I uh should let you get changed so we can get down to dinner. I'm sure Alfred and Bruce are wondering just hat is keeping us. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

I nodded breathlessly, trying to regain some semblance of my earlier bitchy attitude. Dick turned to go but then turned back delivered one final kiss to my cheek and then he was gone.

As he closed the door behind him, I felt my legs give, way I made it to the bed in time to catch myself on one of the posters.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and noted the dopey grin and half lidded stare. Who was this person and where had Solan gone? This wasn't me. I shook my head and cursed under my breath. What had that blue eyed devil done to me. Thank god and gaga for tight pants. I turned to the bed and found an outfit laid out perfectly for me. I had to hand it to Alfred. The man knew his clothes. They weren't any of mine but it was if the butler had known me for years and knew exactly what to pick. It was then black long sleeved shirt with black panther print, clearly designed to hand just right off my shoulders. Next came the baby hat jeans with the gold threading. Low rise, just how I like them. The last were the golden chain belt, a necklace of the same make, and black socks. No shoes but I suppose since I was a guest I was free to walk around barefoot as I pleased. I slipped everything on and it all fit perfectly, then I swept my hair into a loose ponytail and headed down for dinner.

Dick was waiting at the bottom of the stairs sporting a gray V-neck t-shirt and black jeans. His feet were bare save for some tube socks.

He smiled when he saw me and his cheeks blushed for a moment.

"Alfred always knows best." he said as I took the last steps.

"shall we?"

He hooked his arm around mine and lead me into a huge room with a long table Bruce was sitting there going over a few papers that I assumed were for Wayne industries. He looked up and smiled closing the folder as we came and set at the table.

" So how do you like your room? I figured we should make it as good as possible considering you would be staying with us for some time."

I smiled, honestly grateful.

" The room is beautiful. How did you know I liked Egyptian stuff?"

" Our mutual friend mentioned something about your interest in the culture, in particular the goddesses Bastet, Sekhmet, and Mafdet. All feline goddesses if I'm not mistaken."

I was stunned that Bruce knew so much about my likes but then I realized that it was Batman who had clued him in and I had to fight back my urge to growl.

" Yes the are all feline goddesses Mr. Wayne. After finding out about my mother I kinda devolved a closeness to them that I can never explain. I was in a museum one day here in Gotham and I saw the exhibit for Egyptian goddesses and I became to enamored with Bastet that I went home and looked her up then I discovered Sekhmet and finally Mafdet. These goddesses represented the duality of woman. The ability to be caring and fun loving one moment, like a house cat, or blood thirsty and beastly the next like a wild lion or cheetah. more so than that when I looked into the faces of their statues or pictures I saw a mother that I had never known and I clung to them like drift wood after a storm." I had wondered off into my own little word and when I looked up, I noticed Bruce and dick giving me these looked of utter and completely understanding and passion. Bruce spoke first with a cough.

"from what I know of your mother, Selena was a beautiful and fiery woman with an engaging nature and a willful streak that wasn't to be crossed" he said with a smirk but his eyes did not look at me. He had done this once before, when he had first met all those years ago. He had talked of my mother with such reverence and passion that I had to wonder then as I was now just what was his relationship to her.

"dinner is served." said Alfred rolling in a trolley with several large platters on it. Thankfully, his arrival cleared the awkward silence that had settled around the three of us.

He placed my platter in front of me and lifted the lid and my mouth watered.

"baked salmon on a bed of Cajun rice drizzled in black bean sauce." he said with a smirk as I eyed my plate like a starving beast.

"how did you know my favorite dish?" I quizzed still eyeing the food like a crazed animal.

"our mutual friend" was all Bruce said and I pushed it aside. I was far too hungry to care that batman knew my favorite dish even though I had only had once when living with my father that he could have known about.

"please dig in." said Bruce as he and dick started on their own platters.

I wanted to rip into the fish but tried to be polite and not eat like a slob. Dick nudged my shoulder and whispered to me.

"I know you want to tare it apart go ahead. Bruce is nose deep in his reports and Alfred will consider it a complement."

I looked up and Bruce was indeed back to reading over his reports, absentmindedly shoving forkfuls of salmon and rice into his mouth and Alfred was standing by like the excellent butler he was.

I looked at dick who nodded and I shrugged and went to town. About 20 minutes later, all that was left was a fish's skeleton and a few branches of parsley.

I set back content and almost purring. I was ready for a nap. Dick looked at me and laughed to which Bruce finally lifted his head from his report. He smirked as Alfred took away my try.

"well it seems you have yet another admirer of your cooking Alfred."

"team Alfred all the way!" I chanted and everyone chuckled.

I realized that I was calm… calm for the first time in a long time. The tension had left my shoulder, my brow had relaxed and there was a genuine smile on my lips. I was calm and content and happy. I was a happy fat cat in the house of a rich man and his kid. Strangely ironic isn't it.

"dick you have homework to finish I'm sure." said Bruce to which dick nodded and we both made to get up and go but Bruce put his hand on my shoulder and stilled me.

"Solan if you would I would like to show you something."

I looked from dick to Bruce and nodded. Dick seemed to know exactly what was going and left but not before squeezing my hand to reassure me.

I fallowed silently at Bruce's side as we walked down another long hall. I was consent just looking at all the many portraits and paintings that lined the wall when Bruce spoke up.

"you know Dick lost his parent too. They were traipses artist in a circus and they died in a horror bale accident." he said looking straight ahead.

I looked at him and kinda gasped out of shock.

"I knew he had to be an orphan or something like that but I never imagined." I said looking over my shoulder as though expecting Dick to be there to explain.

"Batman brought him to me and I adopted him first as my ward then as my son. Though he goes by Grayson, his legal name is Wayne now."

"he's like me, alone. An orphan." I said with a sad smile.

"we are all orphans in this house Solan." he said.

We had stopped in front of a large door and Bruce seemed hesitant to go in but he pushed it open anyway and led me inside. It was clearly his office or study or something and looked the part but what caught my eye was the huge portrait over the fireplace behind his desk. It depicted a blond hair woman with a plea sly pretty face in a very Marylyn Monroe style white gown and fur shrug, next to a tall strong-jawed man with a pleasant, yet stern face wearing a dark suite. Between the two was a little boy with the man's jaw line and the woman's blue eyes… Bruce's eyes. I turned and looked up at him. He was gazing at the portrait with sad reverence.

"they were killed by a petty thief who spared me only because he heard the police sirens." he said.

"never think that you are alone Solan."

I turned and looked at the picture again my heart aching.

"does it ever stop hurting Mr. Wayne." I asked my voice cracking a bit.

"no it doesn't Solan. I wish I could lie to you and say it does but it doesn't." he said I turned and there were tears in his eyes but he was looking at me. He held me at arms length and knelt down.

"I know what happened to you and I know you hate the man who you called father and I know that more than anything you hate the batman. But I just want to tell you I am sorry on their behalf for what happened to you, what was allowed to happened to you and what has happened to you. I want you to know that Dick and I will always be here for you Solan. We can't take their place but we can be your family."

I broke, for the second time I broke and fell into Bruce's arms crying. I cried and cried for all of it.

"why didn't he save me" I wept into Bruce's shoulder.

"why didn't he stop him. Why did he ever tell my the truth!"

Bruce clung to me and I felt his tears on my neck.

"I'm so sorry Solan. I'm sorry."

I cried for my father, for my rape, my abuse, I cried for my mother, for my longing and my need. I cried for pain and hurt and for regret of all the things I had done out of anger and spite. I cried until I could cried no more.

Bruce stroked my back the entire time until I pulled away.

"I'm sorry for loosing it like that." I said whipping my tears and tying not to smear my eyeliner and mascara.

Bruce whipped his own eyes , in fashion that is far more Manish and smiled at me.

"we both kind broke down there didn't we sweetie." he said

"I raised an eyebrow "sweetie?" I questioned and Bruce laughed.

"well I call dick kid and sport but I'm sure those aren't fitting nickname for a diva. So I thought sweetie would work better"

I snorted and rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"your gonna have to work on that Bruce."

"how about this, I'll come up with a better nickname if you keep up your grades and uphold the Wayne name."

I smirked then cursed.

"homework!" I said hitting my palm against my forehead.

"run along and get it started sweetie." he said with another smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned to go then stopped and turned around.

"thank you." I said with a kiss to his cheek before running off.

I found Dick's room only down the hall from own with some help from Alfred and knocked.

"when no one answered I walked in. dick was no where to be seen but his homework was on his bed .

I set and waited at the foot of his bed curled up like a happy cat. A door somewhere opened and the spell of soap and water filled my nose. I turned and Dick was coming out the shower wrapped only in a towel shaking his head dry.

"Well hello handsome." I said with a smirk.

Dick nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard me. I chuckled rolling onto my back in his bed as he walked over and looked down at me with his hands on his hips.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he quizzed playfully

"I did. you didn't answer. What, afraid I might walk in on you playing with yourself or something, Dick." I asked making sure to put emphasis on his name.

dick cocked his hip and shook his head.

"Not so much afraid as hopeful"

That statement alone could have had me cumming in my jeans but I splayed hard to get.

"So your hoping I walk in on you playing with yourself?"

"No. Hopeful you'll help me." he smirked

I set up and tugged on his towel.

"Well since I am a guest I suppose I could do something to help my host" I said but Dick pulled away and walked over to the door opening it.

"that would be dandy but I still have homework my dear." he said.

I gaped and then he chuckled.

"you tease." I said getting up and walking out the door.

"two can play that game you know and I've had far more practice."

Dick smiled but as I walked away swaying my hips sinfully I tugged my pants down in the back just enough to show off the scarlet panties I had on. When I looked back, the smile was gone and there was an obvious ten in that yellow towel of his.

"You should really get started on that homework of your's." I called over my shoulder as I walked into my room and closed the door.

Homework was not really my thing. I knew the stuff that I was suppose to do but I had never really had any passion for it after I left Dakota I hadn't even been in school for almost two years, but I did it anyway if only to make Bruce happy. Hey, the man had held me as I cried like a baby, given me this wonderful room and allowed my under his room without trying to get me in bed and all that he asked of me was kept a good grade point average.

I was half way through it all before I was asleep curled up on my bed with a pen in my mouth.

I was awakened by a gentle nudged and a voice calling my name.

"it sounded like Dick so I set up and looked at him. What met my eyes was not my handsome housemate but my annoying spiky haired teammate.

"Robin how the fuck did you get in my room you little stalker." I hissed

Robin for his part gave one his usual laughs but quietly and set next to me on the bed. I scooted away and glared at him

" I was sleeping you little brat. What do you want?"

Robin fainted hurt

" Oh wow Kitty cat, you could hurt a man with comments like that."

" I could hurt a man in a lot of ways so unless you want to find out ,tell me what your doing here."

Robin pulled some kind of watch out his utility belt and dropped it in my hand.

" It's a locator, it so you can find the tube portals where ever you are. Just press the yellow button on the side.

I eyed him but did as I was asked and the clock face completely disappeared on the watch replaced with a glowing green grid that gave off a holographic image of the immediate area we were in. there was a swirling yellow dot that looked like it was suppose to be directly in back of… my motherfucking closet?

" Wait there's a teleportal in my closet? Is that how you got here? Are you gonna be spying on me or something for daddy bats cause I swear if I open my closet one day and your in there I'll carve you like a turkey bird brain." I growled and Robin's masked moved and I could tell he had rolled his eyes.

" That entry is only for you. I only came through it this time to give you the locator ok. I promise I will not be spying on you but I must say those red panties are very flattering on you." he smirked

I looked down and realized I was I had taken off my pants when I started my homework and just set in my shirt and red panties.

I pulled the cover over my self and threw a pillow at the laughing boy wonder

" Get out!"

Robin back flipped and leapt out the window but not before blowing me a kiss.

" UGH!" I said falling back into bed and putting a pillow over my face


	4. Chapter 4 A kitty in The Manor

My next few weeks were divided between school, and hero stuff. Cheerleading and combat training kept me pretty much in the best shape of my life. Homework came easy enough with some help from Alfred and Dick. Bruce was hardly ever home but when he was he made sure to spend as much time with Dick and I as possible. He still hadn't found a more befitting nickname fore me though but I guess sweetie wasn't too bad. I'd been called far worse I assure you.

I noticed a few odd things about living at the Wayne Manor. There were many times that Bruce would have to leave abruptly with out any real explanation and when he did return he always seemed flushed and beat. I had even seen him come home with a sling once. Dick too was just as mysterious. I would sneak into his room some nights only to find him gone but before I could really begin to investigate it always seemed like Robin was calling me in for a Mission.

Alfred wasn't forth coming with any explanations and always seemed to answer my questions with riddles or food. I loved his food. I couldn't complain however. Dick and Bruce spent as much spare time as they could spare with me and then some according to Alfred.

Where as thing at the Wayne manor were going as well as they could, things at Mount justice were still a bit rock between Robin and I. it wasn't so much that we acted as though we hated each other anymore we simple bickered all the time and I mean ALL THE TIME. We were like siblings constantly disagreeing and quarreling about the smallest matters. Well.. It it was really me disagreeing and quarreling and bickering. I refused to let Robin be right… even when he may or may not have been.

The only one I really listened to was Kaldur who was fortunately the team leader because if it had been Robin I could have ruined more then a few missions out of stubbornness or even gotten somebody hurt. Kaldur worked with me though, he spoke to me in smooth soothing tones that made my tail curl. Superboy, Artimist, Megan, and myself kind became a little team of our own within the team. Superboy made it his job to look after me as did Megan who was always playing mother when it came to me. Artimist served as my unofficial, official big sister and we were pretty much joined at the hip when at mount justice and at school.

I back flipped out of the way of yet another of Black Canary's punches. A millisecond later my each twitched and I jumped again barely avoiding her canary cry. This was made all the more impressive by the fact that I was blindfolded. Black canary had been told by Batman to focus on my Metahuman scenes. Right now it was my ears and y ability to feel vibration in the air around me. Cat did this with there whiskers but I had none so I had to learn to feel the shifts of air as an opponent moved to attack or defend themselves. It wasn't easy. The first few times I had been thrown by the canary cry. I had been tossed by Superboy and caught by Kidflash before I could hit the floor. Red Arrow and Artemist's arrows were easier to deal with. Though to the eye, it looked like the drawing of the arrow and the shooting of it happened rather quickly with little to no noise. I heard the arrow being drawn from the quiver almost as though in slow motion. I heard the clang of it upon the bow, the stretch and creek of the bow string and the subsequent harp like ring as the arrow was released. Hearing the arrow cut the air as it shot made dodging them easy. Once I had even caught one mid air much to Red Arrow's displeasure. I simple winked at him from behind my blindfold.

Yes I flirted with Roy whenever I got the chance and he gave as good as he got. He was the type of man who was always ready to accept a challenge and I was the fucking Olympics in his eyes.

So when another of his arrows came whizzing at me (and don't ask me how I knew it was his, I simple guest from the last direction I had heard his voice) I back flipped and landed right in front of him snatching the bow out his hand and pressing my body into his. I felt his chest rumble with a angry chuckle as he tugged off my blindfold.

"tease" he growled as I pressed my crotch into his

"me a tease? Never." I said feigning shock as I turned and pressed my ass into his crotch causing him to grab my hips and grind into me.

"OK YOU TWO! GOD!" cried Artemis snatching me out of Red Arrow's grasp and slamming his bow against his chest.

"we are suppose to be training!" she seethed.

"I was training." I giggled

"for what? An AMV." said robin .

"don't be jealous roby pooh" I sang causing robin to cringe.

"how many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Black canary put one hand on her hip and the other on her face, shaking her head.

"I think that's enough training for today. Class dismissed."

I smiled slipping my shirt off as I walked away. I was defiantly ready for a shower.

"Wild Cat, what have I told you about taking off your clothes before you get to the shower?" Canary called after me.

I shrugged. At least this time it hadn't been my pants first. I didn't think Kidflash could take another nose bleed or that Superboy could stand to be in bad graces with Megan for popping another Superboy boner.

I made my way to my room and into my personal shower. According to Aqualad oh he robin and the girls had there own bathrooms.

Once I had the water run, the bathroom quickly filled up with steam. I slipped out of my pants and slid down my black panties before slipping into the warm jets of water.

As I washed up, rubbing the soft sponge across my body my mind wondered to Dick. I had told him I wouldn't be home after school today cause Artimist and I were going shopping, he had been the slightest bit surprised. Instead he had simply told me it was a good thing cause he had some serious videogame to do at Wally's. I of course hadn't questioned him but now that I thought about it, he was always going over Wally's place. I didn't want to sound like an asshole but it was obvious that Dick had the better game, the better game system, TV, and access to unlimited snack that Alfred provided. It would have made far more sense for Wally to come to the manor. Was Dick scared I might embarrass him somehow. Did he think that I was too girly to kick it with the big boys. The very thought made my claws unsheathe and retract with agitation.

But Dick wasn't like that, he was already under the impression that I knew Wally in some way so then why be embarrassed. Most likely he simple wanted some time to spend with his friend. Boys did need there playtime I guess. And since I had a completely different playtime in mind when it came to Dick, I'm sure he wouldn't want to share me with Wally. Ha! now there was a thought being doubled teamed by Dick and Wally.

I opened the door to my bathroom chuckling as I dried my hair. When I opened my eyes I smirked leaning against the door frame.

There was Red Arrow, or should I say Roy sitting on my bed completely devoid of mask and arrows.

"Well what brings you here?" I questioned walking over to my dresser and opening my under where drawer. I turned back to him with a frilly pink pair of panties hanging from my finger. Row stood and walked over, pressing my body into the dresser, causing the drawer to slam shut.

"we aren't done with our training session." he nearly growled, his voice low and husky. I was hard instantly.

Roy was rough and I love it. He picked me up and dropped me on my bed before yanking my panties from my hand and staring down at me with those soul searching eyes.

"you've been nothing but a little cock tease since you got here. Flirting with Kaldur, pressing yourself all over Connor. Making Wally have constant nose bleeds, and then, dropping all those little hints every time we spar. Grinding you ass into me when we wrestle. Stroking my bows." he growled down at me and my heart spead up a bit.

"I'm gonna show you how I handle little teases."

I watched as Roy pilled off his shirt then yanked down his pants.

Humph, not as impressive as super boy's super dick but I suppose it a bit over average and it was actually kinda sexy sticking straight up from that manicured bush of dark auburn pubic hair. I turned onto my hands and knees and crawled ot the ede of the bed look in up at Roy as I slowly stroked his hot throbbing rod.

"mmm punish me sir. I'm a dirty little tease and I need to learn my place."

I had been with enough men in my short life to know how to spot particular kinks. Usually quite guys were either really submissive and wanted you to tell them what to do or they turned into control freak. Rough guys like Roy however , all they wanted was for you to submit to them, to degrade yourself for them. These were the kind of straight boy who convinced themselves that if they self with a man and made him feel like shit they themselves were still straight, not that I believed for a second Roy was straight. He fell for my advances far too quickly and I knew there was a certain level of bi sexuality among the heroes of this world having slim fuck pickings.

" damn right you are now open that pretty little mouth and show me what a good cock sucker you are."

I took Roy down my throat easy enough in one swallow. I held him there for a while flexing my throat muscle around the head of and upper shaft of his dick while he groaned and panted. I looked up at him batting my eyelashes and making sure to make as much noise as I could . Slurping and moaning around his dick. He reached down and tangled his fingers in my head gentle at first then his fist took a tight hold and pulled my head back till my lips were wrapped around the head of his dick.

"your gonna get my dick real nice and wet for me aren't you little slut? Get it really nice and soaked so I can pound that pretty little boy pussy you got back there. "

I nodded still looking up at him. He smirked and began to thrust in and out of my mouth. Slowly at first then gradually picking up speed. Soon I was gagging on his cock spit leaking out the corners of my mouth and traveling down his shave to his balls and making them just as wet as his dick.

"ahhh fuck yeah you little cocksucker! You like the way I face fuck you huh? Bet you let all those criminals and lowlifes treat you like a little slut just like this huh."

I groaned as he continued to use my mouth.

" bet they did all kinds of dirty things to you. I'm gonna do all those things too. Make your treat me like a real hero should be treated. Gonna make you my little whore and use you whenever I want. Maybe I'll leave the door open one day so Wally can see me pounding the hell out of that tight little kitty whole of yours huh, you want that. You want Wally to get a speedy hard on watching you take my dong up your ass"

Roy… Roy was a freak. Not other way to put it. Who would have thought under that stoic face and stiff demeanor was a dirty boy. I loved it.

Finally when Roy had deemed his dick wet enough he threw me back on my back and pushed my knees up to my chest. He gazed hungrily at my little rosebud and licked his lips.

"fuck that pussy looks tight. Honestly thought it would have been all loose and sloppy with all the guys you must have fuck."

I growled under my breath in annoyance. I had only allowed four men to fuck me in my entire life thank you, and there were only three who didn't give me an option. Roy looked down at me and smirked then drove down on me. I felt his lips at my hole and his tongue licking and pressing for entry.

My nails lengthened into claws and shredded the pillow under me. I had been rimmed before and by some pretty top guys but Roy was by far the best. It made me wonder if mine was really the first boy cunt he had grazed with his tongue. I mewled and moaned as Roy eat me out like a pro.

Finally he pulled away and scooted up onto the bed.

"your ready for this dick?" he asked

I nodded and bit into my lip

Roy lined himself up and pressed his head against my hole silently demanding entry. Before I could even nod in agreement he pushed himself all the way in with one thrust. I threw back my head and cried out. The pain was sharp and quick and I flet him fill me. There was a moment of uncomforted then the pleasure started to set in. he wasn't he biggest I had taken but you know what they say. It aint the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean, and let me tell you Roy's motion was just right. He thrust and rocked and tossed and turned like a storm.

Was everything about Roy this rough. I had heard Artemis and the other discuss Roy as this kind of rouge. He refused to be a sidekick or stand in hero. Roy seemed to have a great deal of respect for him at least. I wonder would he still have that respect if he saw how easily Roy had succumb to me. If he saw how Roy was pounding into me over and over with suck fierceness.

I moaned as he gave a particular hard thrust and hit my prostate.

"you like that huh you little cock whore?" he groaned plowing into my harder and deeper. I keened as he savagely beat into my G spot.

"yes!" I cried wrapping my arms around him he leaned back standing with me clinging to him for dear life. He gave little trust but I understood he wanted me to ride him. I clung to his shoulders, digging in my nails in causing him to cringe and hiss as I bounced up and down on his cock.

"god Roy fuck me!" I screamed

Once Roy had cum he kissed me on the cheek and left I rolled over on stomach and watched him leave I had barely closed my eyes when my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen to see I had a text from Barbra.

"Practice at 5. Don't forget"

I groaned rolling onto my back and cursing under my breath.

Practice as always was intense. The girls had a football game tomorrow night and they wanted to beyond perfect. Barbara as team captain had chose the routine, the song, the costumes and even how we would wear our hair. I had to say however that I was rather impressed with her choice of song.

As I was leaving practice I was hardly surprised to see Alfred waiting for me on the curb with the door open.

"good evening master Solan. How was Practice?" I yawned as I climbed into eh car telling him it went splendid. I was surprised to see Dick sitting in the back seat as I hadn't seen him at school that day or even in the house.

"where have you been?" I asked eying him, for any of those suspicious bruises and bandages that he and Bruce seemed to fond of coming home with. Knowing rich people like Bruce and dick were most likely in some kind of underground fight club and we all know the first rule of fight clubs.

"had to do some errands for Bruce. Sorry I wasn't home., but I got you something." Dick said with a huge grin.

" what you think you can by me over. Your not getting off that easily big boy." I purred but waited for him to give me whatever it was he wanted to give me. Dick produced a large gift bag to me with bright gold tissue sticking decoratively out of it. I took the bag and plunged my hand inside pulling out a velvet box. I looked at dick quizzingly and he signed for me to open it and make it snappy. He seemed just as excited to see my reaction as I was to to open the box.

Slowly I opened the lid and nearly gasped. Inside lay a golden choker necklace, like something from the 50's, encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. The center pendant was a sapphire ankh set with a single ruby at it's center.

"oh god Dick, it's beautiful, what's the occasion cause this clearly isn't your average I'm sorry for not being home today gift."

Dick looked puzzled.

"isn't your birthday tomorrow. I'm sure Bruce didn't get the date wrong."

I had almost forgotten my birthday was indeed tomorrow. I had been nearly two year since I celebrated it . I mean of course the men I had stayed with had often chosen to celebrate it but they never knew the real date so I hardly ever celebrate don my actual birthday.

"your right. It's been so long I nearly forgot." I said fighting back the feeling of sadness that threatened to rise. I had celebrated my last actual birthday with the man I called father.

"that's not all. Bruce has planned a lavish masquerade ball complete with Egyptian theme and decorations. He plans to announce your official adoption tonight the day before your birthday.."

I was dumbfounded.

"he's… he's adopting me…" I slumped against the seat.

"it took longer for him to adopt me believe me and all I got was the adoption papers and a credit card" Dick laughed but my mind was reeling. I was going to be a Wayne. I was going to have a family…. Wait..

"if Bruce adopts me, that would make us kinda sorta brother. Which would make in sexual contact we have in the future a bit more than awkward." I said raising any eyebrow.

"incest is best?" said Dick with a smirk and a shrug.

"beside it mean I get to play big brother and show you all the way to relieve stress." he said pressing me into the car door.

"hmmm oh really big brother?" I said as innocently as I could.

" oh yeah." she smirked before locking his lips to mine.

Dick grinded into me causing me to gasp in his mouth. He was being far more demanding then usual. His hands roamed up my tight shirt , callused thumbs passing over my nipples causing me to shiver and his mouth find its way to my neck latching on to the junction between shoulder and my neck and licking and sucking hard. I whined as I felt his hard dick press into my own. Just as I was about demand that he fuck me right there in the car the door opened and we both fell out in a jumble. I looked up my head on the ground to din both Alfred and Bruce looking down at us.

"should I even ask what was going on in there?" Bruce said sternly with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Master Dick was simply Giving master Solan an early birthday present Master Bruce." said Alfred

I blushed and shrugged.

I looked over myself again pacing back and forth in front of the mirror trying to calm myself.

"master Solan you look exquisite I assure you. Now you guest are waiting you arrival." said Alfred from my door where he had been standing since I had gotten dressed.

I shook my head and tried to calm myself.

"these are important people Alfie. " I whined.

"what if I embarrass Bruce or dick by acting like some ghetto hoodlum. My cocky attitude are fine for dealing with people on the street and lowlifes and thugs and mafia bosses daughter's birthdays and wedding but these are people that actually do shit with erhi lives!" I was officially freaking out.

Alfred walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. It was the oddest thing. In all these years I had never been touch so often by men who didn't want sex from me. These caring warm comforting touches, caresses, and strokes that didn't make me shy away or cringe or send cold chills down my spine and down my tail.

He turned me towards the mirror and smoothed his hands down my hair and my sides.

"what do you see?" he asked his glasses glinting in the reflection of the mirror.

"…nobody…" I sighed looking down. Alfred's hand gently pushed my chin up and forced me to focus on the mirror.

"I see a vibrant wildly beautiful young man with grace and power. Do you want to know that last time I saw such regal and fiery fierceness?"

I nodded

"when your mother spent a month as a guest under this very roof, in this very room. She was just as uneasy as you, having come from such meager beginning but she learned , she adapted, as all cats do, without loosing herself and who she was. You, my dear Solan, will do the same."

I turned and wrapped my arms around Alfred and buried my face in his chest.

"thank you." and for the first time in my life. The very first time, the tears that left my eyes were happy.

The halls were dark but my stride was sure. The house was quiet but my ears picked up the quiet sound of murmuring. My heart was pounding but Alfred's hand kept me calm. We cam to the stair case and Alfred told me to wait till he introduced me. He vanished and my heart spread on but strangely enough I felt as if someone's hand was still on mine. Someone was still near me. I imagined a wild head of blond curls under a black leather cowl in the form of a cat looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"a cat among wolves. Show them how a feline works." said a voice that I had never heard but knew like my very soul.

"ladies and gentlemen, Masters Bruce and Richard. May I introduce Solan Murray Wayne."

I walked out onto the steps and stood next to Alfred. He had out done himself with my costume. I had axpressed being in love with the costumes worn by the vampire brides in Vanhelsing and Alfred orderd an exact replica of Marishka's Arabian style costume, save in pitch black with highlights of dazzling gold and sapphires.

My mask was a metle lace half mask with a catlike appearance. My blood red curls had been straightened and highlighted with strands of gold.

I was beautiful and I knew it, and so did the over 40 guest staring up at me from below. I looked the part of eyptain cat god.

At the bottom of the stair looking up at me in aww was Dick. He wore a white egyptain style lion cloth and his chest was painted with huge eye of ra. He lifted his Anubis style mask and stare at me in utter aww be fore holding out his ahdn for me to take and leading me through the crowd.

"there all staring at me." I whispered.

"are you surprised. Your beautiful." Dick whispered back.

"they're whispering."

"they're rich, you get used to it believe me."

The crowd parted and there was Bruce in a Pharaoh's crown with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He was suppose to be a gold statue I suppose from all the gold paint that covered his body.

"my sons." he said opening his arms and taking us in them then turn us to the crowd.

"Solan? He said looking down at me but his voice was clearly addressing the entire room.

"I have something to ask you, in front of all these people." I looked up at him my eyes misting.

"about six years ago I took in a young orphan and within two years I had adopted him as my own. He agreed to bare the name Wayne and I agreed to be the father that had been taken from him." Bruce's grip on Dick's shoulder

"so now I'll ask you just like I asked Richard here. Solan sweetie, will you be my son."

I lowered my mask and smiled up at the man who wanted to be my father. This man who had opened his home to me, loved me, held me as I cried and given me everything I had lost and then some.

"yes… papa Bruce." I said jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

I had my family. I had a father who wanted nothing from me but his love. A man who didn't have to love me or accept me but he did. The entire room erupted in applause. Bruce let me go and I turn to Dick and hugged him to me.

"you're a Wayne now. That means you and I are joined. We're brother by day and so much more by night."

The party went well and the music was amazing. Had no idea Alfred could DJ so hardcore. I mean the old man was mixing that shit with such heat I thought the house might melt from the sheer force of the epicness.

And Bruce.. The man was actually pretty spry on the dance floor. Anyone who can keep up with me should be given an award or a blowjob at least but I mustn't think of my papa sternly like that. Besides that blowjob was save for one moon walking god of death by the name of Richard Grayson Wayne.

Speaking of Mr. Richard he was currently making his way over to me just as the song changed.

I turned and pick the first pretty little male I saw. If Dick wanted this he would have to prove to me he could fight for it

**We started dancing**

**And love put us into a groove**

**As soon as we started to move**

**The music played**

**While our bodies**

**Displayed through the dance**

**Then love picked us out for romance**

**I thought it was clear**

**The plan was we would share**

**This feeling just between ourselves**

**But when the music changed**

**The plan was re-arranged**

**He went to dance with someone else**

Almost as if to defy my attempt to make him jealous he bowed to the nearest young thing and started to dance with her.. Good so he knew how to play the game. Lest see how long he could out least me.

**We started dancing**

**And love put us into a groove**

**But now he's with somebody new**

**What does love want me to do**

**Love said**

**Let the music play**

**He won't get away**

**Just keep the groove**

**And then he'll come back to you again**

**(Let it play)**

**Let the music play**

**He won't get away**

**This groove he can't ignore**

**He won't leave you anymore**

**No, no, no**

I let the music take me over moving and grinding against the my partner who seemed to easily accept my movements with his hands on my hips, grinding his stiffing cock into me. I opened my eyes and found Dick close. Too close, so I slipped from one partner and to another putting some distance between us with a look over my shoulder that clearly said come and get me.

**He tried pretending**

**A dance is just a dance**

**But I see**

**He's dancing his way back to me**

**Guess he's discovered**

**We are truly lovers**

**Magic from the very start**

**'Cause love just kept me groovin'**

**And he felt me movin'**

**Even though we danced apart**

**So we started dancing**

**And love put us into the groove**

**As soon as we started to move**

**As soon as we started to move**

**Love said**

Each time dick drew closer I would shift to another partner. It came so easily this game between us and the other people around us began to notice as if choreographed began to do the same. Each time I moved to another partner and dick fallowed everyone could dancing did the same. It was hard to say if they knew I was leading dick on but I hardly think my male dance partners minded much. I think any man where would have given anything to be the next to dance with Bruce Wayne's new son. The sheerness of my harem pants showed of the long muscle length of my legs. The sheer black sleeve hanging from my Arabian style vest and wrist danced over my head each time I raised my arms over my head. My mask glinted in the dim light of the room. Before I knew it I felt a large strong hand on my hip. I looked up and smiled to see Bruce

**Let the music play**

**He won't get away**

**Just keep the groove**

**And then he'll come back to you again**

**(Let it play)**

**Let the music play**

**He won't get away**

**This groove he can't ignore**

**He won't leave you anymore**

**No, no, no**

Bruce grinded into me and I raised my eyebrow.

"why Mr. Wayne you bad, bad man." I pouted playfully.

"forgive me. Lost myself for a moment. Not very fatherly was it." I laughed throwing back my head as Bruce turned me and pressed me to his chest.

"its fine. Benn through far worse I assure you papa Wayne."

Perhaps ther is somebody you should be dancing with instead.

I was spun out by myself and didn't miss a beat.

**He tried pretending**

**A dance is just a dance**

**But I see**

**He's dancing his way back to me**

**He's dancing his way back to me**

**Love said**

**(Let the music play)**

**Let the music play**

**(He won't get away)**

**Just keep the groove**

**And then he'll come back to you again**

**(Let it play)**

**Let the music play**

**He won't get away...**

It was long before I was spun around and met by the mask of Anubis. I quickly pushed it up and looked into dick's eyes as he snaked his hands around my waist. I blushed and he smirked that award winning smirk that had mad em fall for him from the very start of all this. He pressed his crouch into mine and I moaned.

"when everyone has left I'll give you your real birthday present." he whispered into my ear then pulled back and spun me around so my ass was grinding into his cock which I could feel quite easily under his loincloth.

"I know I've been kind distant lately and I'll make it up to you and now that your part of the family I can tell you everything."

I nodded and turned again to kiss his cheek."

The song ended and we separated a wayes but no by much because of the huge tent in Dick's skirt..

Everyone applauded.

Soon it was time for cake and presents. I was actually overwhelmed by the amount of gifts and all from strangers. I had been to a mafia's boss's wedding once as his secret lover and even people who hadn't known him, brought great gifts. I simply assumed it was out of fear but as far as I knew Bruce wasn't a mafia boss. Maybe his money and family history was reason enough to be afraid.

The cake was beyond devine. Chocolate and cheesecake cream covered with golden fondant in the shape of a sphinx.


	5. Chapter 5 Sexy Kitty Kitty

Dick slammed me against the door the moment it was closed. The guest had gone home hours ago, Bruce had said he had business to attend to and Alfred was busy cleaning up down stairs. I had felt bad leaving him down there to clean up by himself but he had told me to go ahead and enjoy my night with a knowing glint in his eyes as he stared passed me at Dick who was idling by the door way

I moaned as Dick licked from under my chin to behind my ear.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you," he whispered into my ear.

"That says something about you dick. To think you wanted me even though I was in a bitchy mood the moment we say each other." I breathed out

"Not then. Way before that." he said lifting my shirt over my head.

I was going to ask what he meant but his lips had claimed mine and driven the question from my mind.

He rutted against me causing me to mewl in desire. I felt Dick's hands at my waist just below my belly button fumbling with my button and zipper. I made to assist him but he pinned my hands over my head.

"The birthday boy does nothing tonight." he said staring into my eyes. The look of utter lust and affection that set into me was something I had never known.

"I will do everything tonight. All I want you to do is layback and let me take control. Let me make you feel… everything."

Finally, he got the button undone and the zipper down. Almost painfully slow, he began to slide my pants down my thighs. My breathed hitched as Dick got down on his knees and looked up at me.

"Dick, you don't have to do that." I said but he only smirked.

He focused his eyes on the black lace that held my throbbing cock. The lace hid very little my manhood and outlined it sinfully and I found the look of amazement on Dick's face rather faltering.

"I didn't think lace on a dude could ever look to fucking sexy," he said nosing the head of my dick and causing me to gasp from the feeling. Hardly anyone had ever paid much attention to me down there. Roughly jerked it a few times. Taken quick swipes at it with there tongues but never like this. Dick nosed and nuzzled all over my crouch his hot breath making me tingle. Slowly he pulled down the waistband. I breathed heavy as my dick plopped out and landed on his lips.

"whoa" he chuckled "that's bigger than I thought. What are you about 7 inches?"

"never measured," I hissed

"I gotta taste this," he said and with no hesitation, he took my dick down to the hilt and held it there. My claws lengthened and etched lines into the door my back arched and hips bucked trying to drive myself further down his throat. I was not huge but I worked what I had and dick seemed to like it. He hummed around my dick and cursed the sound of my claws on wood etching through the room. Soon he was bobbing up and down on my cock slowly pulling back until only the head was in his mouth and then diving back down.

"ahh Dick! Not that I am complaining, but where did you learn how to suck dick? You're almost as good as me." I breathed dick pulled back and smiled up at me, still stroking my cock.

"the internet, Wally's porn collection, and I may have had a little bi curious phase when I moved in with Bruce and snuck in his room to practice while he was sleep."

Then he was right back to bobbing up and down on me as if he had never stopped. Slowly he picked up the pace tightening the suction of his mouth and hallowing out his cheeks.

"mother fucker!" I screamed grabbing the back of his head and began to face fuck him without care. I heard him gag and protest and qui8ckly let go.

"I'm sorry!" I said sinking down to my knees to make sure I had not hurt him.

"fuck no, that was hot as hell I just wasn't ready." the said then he was kissing me again. I felt him shift and his hand was under my knees. Dick stood up and carried me Bridal style to his bed. He laid me down and stood back. I watched as he slowly began to take off his shirt then paused.

"wanna see me strip baby?" he asked with a sly smirk and for a moment I didn't answer. The shadow of one of the poster of his four-poster bed was cast across his eyes and for a split second with that smirk he had looked like …Robin. I shook the disturbing thought from my head and purred out a yes. He smiled wider and began to slowly rock his hips pulling his shirt over his head and swinging it around like a rodeo cowboy. I smiled rolling on my back with a purring chuckle so my head was hanging off the bed. Hips still rocking slowly I watched as robin slowly unbuttoned his pants. A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine at the sound of his zipper and I turned back over onto my chest to get a good look. Slowly the pants came down and I was met with a rather impressive bulge behind a set of red and yellow briefs. Robin smiled and pumped the air with his crotch in an half assed attempt at the party boy dance. I couldn't wait any more. My hand latched onto his thighs and pulled him forward.

"I'm supposed to be doing everything." he pouted a bit and smiled.

"then do this for me." I purred palming his dick through the underwear until I could see a large wet spot being to grow just under his waistband and a bit to the left. I nearly growled. I loved guys who didn't tuck. The sight of a dick growing upward and to the left pressed under jeans or underwear was always something that got me off.

Before Dick could protest I yanked his briefs down and plunged down onto his cock. He was a pleasant mouthful. Not to big that I was unable to deep throat but no where near so small that there wasn't a certain pressure on the back of my throat each time I dived down to his pubes. That was another thing; the neatly trimmed curls of yet black hair at the base of his meat were soft and smelled of baby powder and Irish soap. Feeling them brush the bridge of my nose made me hump the bed beneath me. My legs spreading wider and my ass slowly rising and falling as I pressed myself into the comforter.

I pulled back from the base of Dick dick and swirled my tongue around his large mushroom shaped head. Dick let out a whimpering moan and gently griped my hair in his hands. I darted my tongue into dripping piss slit eager to taste the precum that was leaking like a rusty faucet from his bell end. It was delicious. He moaned loader gripping my head a littler harder and trying to restrain from pushing his dick back into my mouth and down my throat. I smirked. He was determined to make this all about my pleasure but I wanted to make him happy as well. I allowed him to slip back into my mouth, snaked my hand around his hip to his ass, and pushed him forward. He looked down at me and my eyes flashed gold in the darkness. He under stood and gripped the top of my head with one hand and my chin with the other and began to slowly face fuck me. I ground harder into the bed moaning around his throbbing dick making him shudder and cry out my name. I suddenly had an idea, an evil vile idea. I purred, deep in my throat purred over and over causing the vibration to travel through my mouth and around Dick's hot manhood. He cried out throwing his head back and gripping my head hard. His other hand left my chin soon joined the one on my head as he began to piston in and out of my mouth

"fuck Solan. I don't wanna cum but this feels so good. I wanna cum so bad. I wanna see you drink my cum!" he moaned and I smirked around his thrusting heat.

I suppose he though he had to distract himself to he loosed his hands from my head and leant forward over me. I felt his hands sliding down my back till they reached my ass. He took a cheek in each hand, began to message, and grope them.

"god your ass is to fucking perfect." he breathed, his thrusting had slowed down so I leisurely bobbed my head up and down.

He pulled my panties up until they formed a tight thong between my ass cheeks. Then he gave the left a playful slap, which made me stiffen in alarm.

"what? Did I do something wrong?" he said letting go of my panties and pulling back until his dick existed my mouth. I shook my head with a sigh.

"sorry, spanking s make me think of my dad. He used to that. Just harder, way harder."

I said. Dick got this sad look in his eyes and crawled onto the bed. I thought he would lie next to me but instead he slid down so he was eye level with my ass.

"I'm sorry solan," he said as I looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking at where he had slapped and slowly his lips came down on the area. I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," he said again with another kiss.

"I'm sorry" this time the other cheek

"I'm sorry." before I knew it he was kissing all over my ass, the sorry's muffled as he licked and kissed all over my backside with tender lover and fevered passion. He wasn't trying to be sexy he was simply kissing me. Granted, it was my ass but he was just kissing it like a person kisses a scrape or bump for a chill and I had never felt something so orgasmic in all my life.

I was still floating in this feeling when the next his landed right on my crack, just below my tail, the next trailed down and inch and I knew where he was going. I hadn't even felt him remove my panties but sure enough, they were half way down to my knees. I moaned as each kiss and lick got closer to my hole, arching my back and mewling like a cat in heat.

Dick's tongue ran over my hole and I tossed back my head his name leaving my mouth in a lust-laden moan.

"I want to taste you, lick away every trace of those other guys. I want to remove the marks they left on you, the sins they left in you." he said. Stoking my tail up and down making my shiver and twitch.

He was being so poetic and I was on the verge of tears as well as cumming. The things he was saying… no one had ever talked to me like this.

"Let me wash it all way." he breathed then he was tonguing my hole, plunging in deep and licking around. I pushed up a bit until I was on my knees and clawing at his bed. I moaned out tears streaming down my face.

"Make me yours!" I cried out.

"I don't want anyone ever again. Only you. Only Dick!"

He did not disappoint. My words only seemed to spur him on. He pulled my ass cheeks apart and dived as deep as he could lick and kissing and sucking until I could feel his spit running down my balls. I reached down to stroke my dick but dick's hand shooed my away and he gripped my gently and began stroking me. I didn't know how long I could last between his mouth and his hand. I was bucking away, trying to fuck his hands, my body somehow having a desire to seed the air. Then it all came to a head. Dick pushed too fingers into me while still lick and sucking away and that was all it took. I pushed off the bed, torso arching backward and came. Over and over my body was rocked with each shot, my nuts drawing up painfully to my body trying to push out all the sperm they could, my dick head tingled to the point the cumming in further was impossible but came I did again and again till I collapsed sideways on top the bed limp as death.

Dick's face came into view as he hovered over me, his cheeks and mouth were glistening from eating me out and he had the hugest grin on his face.

"That was intense. I could feel your dick pulsing with each shot and you came a lot," he said holding up his hand for me to see the pearly mess I had created. Then he licked off his finger and his hand.

"You taste good too."

All I could do was heave fro air and stare at him with a look of utter shock. I had never, never, come that hard or that much in my entire life.

"Richard Grayson… I think I love you."

"really." he said lying on top of me. I wrapped my arms limply around him and nuzzled his under his chin.

"Yeah really. And not just the epic rim job and the world shattering orgasm… Although, those are among the top reasons." I joked.

"He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Let's hope you feel the same way in the morning. When I've told you everything," he said with a slight grimace.

"The only thing that could make me not feel for you like I do right now is some huge gigantic lie or something. Like if you had some kind of STD and didn't tell me but I trust you I'll still love you no matter what you tell me in the morning."

Dick was silent for a while but I honestly didn't notice I was too busy until basking in the after glow. That's when I noticed that there was something hot and heavy on my thigh. I lifted my heavy head and looked down to see dick was still hard as rock and leaking precum all over my thigh so that it trailed down and crept along my tactical and to my ass. I have a shiver of delight. I had to have him in me. I pushed up and pushed Dick onto his back.

"What?" he said looking up at I stabled his lap.

I didn't say anything simply pressed the head of his dick against my well-lubed and loosened hole. I gave him one look and plunged down taking him all the way to the hilt.

Dick cried out and clutched my hips.

"Shouldn't I wear a condom or something?" he gasped out but his hips had begun to thrust upward with decent I made.

"You don't have any time of Diseases right?" I asked already knowing the answer was no. I would have smelt it way before now. Sick people even once with slight illnesses gave off a very distinct smell.

Dick shook his head tightening his grip on my and pick up his speed a bit.

"Neither do I. so nothing to worry about." I said. Dick set up and I wrapped my legs around him as he began to bounce m on his dong like a pro.

"Besides" I screamed from the force he began to exude.

"I want to feel you in me, I want to feel you filling me up with all your cum."

"You want my babies don't you" he smirked at me panting and I nodded. I had no delusions that I could become pregnant, I want some teenage girl, even if I had the body of one but hearing him say that made me to fucking hot. Just imagining him shooting into me and somehow impregnating me, making his have his babies made me bounce harder on his cock, meeting each of his upward thrust.

"Yes Dick! I want your babies, fuck me and fill me up I want you breed me and impregnate me!" I cried.

Dick slammed me against the wall my legs and tail still wrapped around his waist and his dick still planted firmly inside of me. Out lips were locked and our tongue fought for dominance over the other. Dick moved and hit my prostate causing me to cry out and clutch harder to his back. My claws etched lines into his back until I was sure it was a mess of scars, I could smell his blood but I couldn't stop myself. Each scratch made him cry out in pain and then quick his pace until I was being fucked so hard my head was hitting the wall behind me.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" I screamed and he obliged me with relish.

"Yours so fucking tight you fucking bitch!" he grunted into my ear and moaned. I loved hearing him talk dirty.

"So fucking hot on the inside, you're burning my fucking prick!"

I twitched my tail and wrapping it around his waist and moaned more.

"I'm close baby! I'm gonna cum baby." He breathed bearing harder into me with quick jabs that continued to stab that spot deep inside me that make my dick jump.

"Cum in me please. Breed me!"

"Fuck yeah baby, I'm gonna fill that pussy up. Make you pregnant with my kittens. You want that?" even on the gist of cumming he had to crack jokes but I had to say the idea wasn't very uninteresting

"Fuck yes!"

"Ahh! Here it come baby. Fuck here it cums!"

Dick slammed into me hard, wrapping his hand around my dick and stroking so fast it almost burned

"FUCK!" We cried out.

The moment I felt him begin to shoot my body lost all control and began to cum harder then I had the first time. Dick slammed into me repeatedly driving his jizz deeper and deeper into me. The entire room was filled with sound of our moans and pants and heavy breathing.

Finally, we collapsed on the floor.

"That was …that was Ómg!" dick breathed.

I was too weak to do anything but nod and burry my face into his chest.

"God I love you." He whispered but I was already falling asleep. The last thing I felt was his lips on my forehead and his dick still throbbing in my ass empting more and more jizz into my belly.


	6. Chapter 6l Faster Still Pussycat

Have you ever tried to back flips and handstand after a night of rough and raw sex? No? Good , Don't ever fucking do it!

I swear I felt like my ass had been beaten like a drum over and over and every jump leap and bend had me wincing. Winces fallowed by a cute smirk at how I had gotten this way in the first place.

We had been practicing since nine that morning and I was so happy this was our last round before tonight. It was nearly 1 pm.

Barbra was a good leader if not a bit of a perfectionist. every time she would praise us with one thing she would condemn us for another.

"Barbra, we are great, perfect even. I need a break and it is still my birthday so cut me a break ok" I said landing another perfect cartwheel.

The rest of the team agreed and she sighed in defeat.

"well I guess we're good enough. But like I always say_"

"good enough isn't good enough! We Know!" we all chorused.

Barbara chuckled and dismissed the girls. I thanked the lion head goddess and made my way to the showers.

Suddenly I was pulled to the side and I smirked thinking it was Dick.

"Mr. Grayson why you naughty boy you." I said turning into the arms.

But it wasn't Dick. I didn't know this person but I could tell what he wanted and who he worked for.

"time to come home pretty kitty." said the goon. He was one of Marco's henchmen.

"ha! I though papa Marco had sent out the cobra goons to find me. Must not be too good at there jobs if he needs someone like you." I said trying to break the man's grip on my arms.

"ha how do you think we found you."

"well you can tell Marco I'm not going any where." I hissed.

"do you really think they will care about you, if they knew the real you, if they knew everything you had done, all these little rich kids wouldn't even tolerate your presence." he growled slamming me again the wall of the locker rooms.

"they would think your some kind of freak, something dirty, unwanted. Only Marco ever wanted you."

I began to stop fighting and fell back into that old mindset. None of these people knew the real me. The goon let me go and I stumbled back placing my hand on my neck… then I felt it, the necklace that Dick had given me.

"your wrong. There are people who care for me. They love me."

"you really believe that? That your big daddy Wayne cares for you. Youre nothing but a charity case. Idk why he took you in but I'm sure it wasn't love."

I took a swipe at him with my claw and jumped back.

"tell your boss if he wants me then he can come get me. I'll finished what I started the night I stole from him and I promise it won't end with a gun pointed at me again."

"Marco has given up the chase little kitty. He's leaving it up to you. But just so you know. The little birdie boy your fucking with, we've been watching him closely too as well as the wild blond, and the red head. We've been watching them all"

"are you threaten my friends? My family?" I growled my claws lengthening and my eyes turning gold.

"we are you family little one. Remember that." he gave a pat to my shoulder and walked away.

I slumped down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Would Marco hurt Dick if I didn't come back to him. Would he hurt Artemis, Barbara. How long had he been watching? Had I ever really been safe? Had they known where I was from the beginning.

"Solan? Babe?" said a voice and I looked up to see Dick coming toward me

"are you ok baby?" he asked pulling me into his arms. I hadn't even realized I had been shaking till he had me.

"Marco… he's found me" I said. I felt Dick stiffen and his grip tighten.

"He won't get you. I promise you." he said and if felt more like a swear to himself than to me.

He pulled back and swept my long blood red hair out of my face.

"I promise you everything will be ok." he said with that smile and I believed him. It was a fools hope. A child's hope but I had to cling to it because if I didn't I would crumble and go running back to Marco if only to protect all those I loved. So when Dick said it was ok, I believed him. I pressed myself into him. I needed him to make me forget this.

"show me. Show me you love me." I pleased nearly in tears.

"show me." I said ripping off the school blazer and shirt. I though that he would protest to having sex right outside the locker-room but he didn't' he simply pulled off his blazer and laid it beneath me as he pushed me down. I turned on my side pulling my pants down are as far as they could go and Dick did the same laying on his side behind me. He spit on his hand and pressed it between my cheeks. In one swift thrust he was in me. I moaned out grabbing the small of his back and pushing him deep into me

"harder, harder!" I panted

Dick grunted and thrust deeper and harder till he was hammering into me like a rabbit.

His hand worked its way around my me and gripped my cock jerking with his spit slicked hand to the rhythm of his pounding.

I heard a cough and looked up. Bruce was looking down at us with a very angry glare.

"when you two are finished, you get dressed and get your asses to the car." he seethed and then stormed off.

It was funny cause even though Dick had seen him too he hadn't stopped his thrusting

"what if someone had walked back there and seen you two?" Bruce asked as Dick and I stood in his study head cats down but hands joined.

"to the public eye you two are suppose to be brothers, not Fuck Buddies!"

" its my fault Bruce I'm sorry. I was crying and Dick only wanted to make me feel better_"

"I fucked him on his birthday too, and I'll fuck him tonight and every night for the rest of my life because I love him." said Dick and I stared at him

"Are you of all people really going to tell me not to love him?"

Bruce threw his arms up in the air and groaned in frustration

"that's not what I meant Dick and you know it. I could care less about the two of you being lovers. God I've been expecting it for at least a month now but what I am concerned about is you two going at it in public like dogs_'

I coughed

"sorry… cats in heat. The last thing we need is a media scandal and what had you so worked up Solan that Dick had to solve it with his penis?" asked Bruce

I looked at Bruce then at Dick and sighed.

"I had a visit from one of Marco's goons today after practice."

The room got really quiet really quick and the joking awkwardness of being found with my pants around my ankles and a dick up my ass was suddenly replaced by the all too serious vibe that there was danger in the air.

"then you are to stay home tonight and every night from now one. No more cheerleading practice. I'll inform batman and the rest of the justice league."

"I'm IN THIS MESS BECAUSE OF BATMAN!" I screamed." and I can't just miss practice. Barbara , the girls they need me." I pleaded a bit realizing I had kinda exploded. I wanted to do this. I wanted to have this experience of actually being part of something. All my life I had run, avoided, hidden from the world. I had turned my back on the world and I was ready to dive back in. I wanted to be a teenager again, I wanted to do homework and go to class and have arguments with my boyfriend over dumb shit. I wanted Dick to be my Boyfriend, I hadn't had one of those EVER! I wanted all this and it started with this Football game and the cheer squad.

I pleaded with Bruce with my eyes, begging that he understood what this meant to me and that I didn't want to run anymore. I was tired of running from men and their ire.

Daddy Bruce slumped his shoulders and sighed. He leaned in and kissed my cheek before nodding.

"fine but I'm till telling batman. I want you to be under surveillance to make sure your ok."

I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him all over his face then did the same to Dick which resulted in us rolling around on the floor making out.

"I'm just gonna…yeah I'm gonna go." said Bruce with a nervous chuckle.

Barbara hugged my the moment I showed up and held on tightly. Dick must have told her something

"you didn't have to come tonight Solan." she said holding me at arm length.

"what! Of course I did. You bitches can't win without me." I said with a flip of my hair and a smirk. Barbara shook her head but smirked back

"whatever sank. Lets go get dressed"

Walking into the girls locker room, passed all the envious football players, was something I would never get tired of. We got dressed quickly and stretched out. I did back flips and cartwheels to make sure I was perfect

I pushed all thoughts of Marco's goon out of my head. Though the thought made me angry as a rabid feline, Batman, and Robin, as well as the rest of The Rest of the Team would be watching this game. They wouldn't allow anything to happen and if Marco thought to attack my family, I'd kill him.

"whoa! Solan!" cried one of the girls. I blinked and looked down at my hands, I had shredded the team banner.

"sorry. Too much adrenalin." I lied.

We dressed quickly enough and the nervousness began to set in. I could smell it rolling off the girls in waves. Barbra alone seemed unfazed though I see her jaw set in a determined line and her eyes harden. I on the other hand was nervous for other reasons. I couldn't fight the fear that I would look up into the stands and there would be Marco's ever grinning face, like The Joker laughing at me. I closed my eyes and tried to even out my breathing. My wrist vibrated and I looked down at the locator going off. I excused myself from the line of girls swearing that I would be back before we were on..

I slipped off behind the bleachers then to the side of the locker room being sure to keep my nails drawn and ready just incase.

Robin leapt down from the roof, nearly startling me.

I went to make some rude remark but found myself in Robin's arms. He hugged me tightly and I stiffened but when he didn't let go I couldn't help but relax. His smell was comforting. He pulled away and those white eyeholes in his mask searched me.

" the entire team is here to look after you. Megan's hovering over the field scanning each and every mind for negative intentions directed towards you. Wally's in the stand with Connor and Kaldur. Batman, Black Canary, Superman and Green Arrow are here too."

"all this to look after me?" I smirked.

"Batman must be feeling more guilt then I thought"

"they came because I asked them too. I wanted you were safe."

I looked into Robin's white covered eyes and tried to search for where this new affection had come from.

"why."

"because I care about you."

"….."

"you better go, they're waiting for you. Faster Kill, Faster Still Pussycat." he smirked then to my utter surprise he kissed my cheek then like batman vanished into the dark.

I walked back to the girls just as the encounter started In over the loud speakers.

"AND NOW THE GOTHAM ACADEMY GLADIATRIXES TO OPEN THE FIRST PART OF TONIGHTS FOOTBALL GAME.!"

The crowds cheered as the lights on the football field dimmed as we lined up under the goal post. Usually the cheerleading team stood off to their team's side line but Barbara wanted to make sure we were seen by both sides. I squared my shoulders as the first chorus of Christina Malian's Dip It Low began to play. It was now or never

**Says he wants you**

**He says he needs you**

**It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you**

**If he really wants you**

**If he really needs you**

**Really got to have you**

**Take your time and feel him out**

**When he's a good boy**

**I mean a really really good boy**

**Why not let him lay with you**

**That's when you give it to him good**

Barbra had chosen an oriental theme to match with the sound of the music so we all wore Chinese style dress, our hair done up in Chinese buns with dazzling and ornate hair sticks. My own dress had to be longer than the others by about a foot but it didn't throw off the over all look. Barbra and the other girls wore dresses of deep red over laid with red sakura leaves and flowers where as I wore the reverse.

We passed the fans from hand to hand like we had seen the fan dancers on you tube dude and it worked seamlessly till the chorus.

**Dip it low**

**Pick it up slow**

**Roll it all around**

**Poke it out let your back roll**

**Pop pop pop that thing**

**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" **

**Dip it low**

**Pick it up slow**

**Roll it all around**

**Poke it out let your back roll**

**Pop pop pop that thing**

**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" **

Once the chorus sounded we opened the Chinese dresses to show off the black halter tops and fishnet sleeves. My legs were wrapped in a pair of skin tight black jeans completed by the stiletto knee high boots we threw the fans up in the hair and matched every move from the music video perfectly.

**You getting bold**

**He growin' cold**

**It's just the symptoms of young love**

**Growin' old**

**You think it's time**

**And you're thinking of leaving**

**But give it time**

**It's late at night**

**He's coming home**

**Meet him at the door with nothin' on**

**Take him by the hand**

**Let him know it's on**

**If you understand me**

**Yall come on**

The cheer routine fell seamlessly into the dance and before I knew it the back flips and hand stands and lifts had started.

**All my ladies wind it up**

**If you know just how to move (mooove)**

**All my fellas jump behind**

**And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)**

**All my ladies wind it up **

**If you know just how to move **

**All my fellas jump behind **

**And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)**

The crowd cheered and roared as we danced and twisted and leapt through the air with practiced grace. The girl readied to do the toss ups, first Barbra then the other two girls then me. I made sure to go higher than the others, arching my body clear over the goal post and landing perfectly on my feet to thunderous applause

**Dip it low**

**Pick it up slow (ohhh)**

**Roll it all around**

**Poke it out let your back roll**

**Pop pop pop that thing**

**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)**

**Dip it low (ouhhh)**

**Pick it up slow**

**Roll it all around**

**Poke it out let your back roll**

**Pop pop pop that thing**

**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" **

**We can move if you wanna **

**We can move if you wanna **

**We can mooove if you wanna **

**We can mooooooove...**

The song was winding down but I wasn't any where near tired out yet. And good too because Barbara had set aside this portion just for us. She was almost as good a gymnast as robin who was almost as good as me so she kept up well. Back flip, front flip, cartwheel, handstand, leap, twist, twirl, bend, pivot and dance. Barbara and I owned the night. We were perfect.

**Dip it low**

**Pick it up slow (slowww)**

**Roll it all around (ohhhh)**

**Poke it out let your back roll **

**Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)**

**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" **

**Dip it low**

**Pick it up slow **

**Roll it all around**

**Poke it out let your back roll (come on come on come on)**

**Pop pop pop that thing**

**Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" **

The song ended and we bowed with our fans coyly in front of our faces. There was a second of silence then the field erupted in applause… from both sides. I breathe heavily but the smile on my face was beyond measure. He girls collided in a group hug, jumping up and down excitedly. We had owned this game, there was no way the other team's cheerleaders could even come close.

I looked up to the stand scanning for the one face I was most desperate to see, but he wasn't there. Dick and Bruce weren't there. Alfred stood in their place clapping loudly. I was sure I had seen them when I walked onto the field. Oh god had something happened, had batman told them to leave because it was dangerous? I began to panic but then I heard gasp and silent murmuring. I looked up and there they were standing just a foot off from me. All eyes were on Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson. I smiled forgetting my panic and ran to my family. I flung my arms around Bruce who hugged me and laughed at my excitement. Then I slipped to Dick who I had to fight all desire to kiss then and there.

"you were wonderful babe." he whispered in my ear and I snuck a kiss to his cheek

The actual football game was a blur. I had never much understood football so I simply stood and cheered when dick and Bruce cheered. I had to be called back to the field three times to cheer with the girls but nothing outdid our first performance. And the other cheerleaders didn't even try. I kept close to Dick and fought the urge to scan the crowds in the stands. I knew he was there watching me. I could feel it. If my tail hadn't been wrapped around my waist it would have been standing on end. I looked to Dick and he seemed to be scanning the crowds, as was Bruce though you wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew his face well. When had I become this person, hiding behind two men to feel safe. Where was the roaring lion I had been, the wild cat who didn't need anyone to protect me? The spitfire of a child who had been so damaged all he knew was to fight. Had a few month healed all this so easily, had Dick's kiss, and Bruce's tears washed away all my fierceness. Had they domesticated me so easily and so totally.

No, the lion was there, I could feel her twitch behind my eyes, the wild cat lay curled up, waiting in his slumber. I knew if push came to shove I would destroy for this family I had found. A family doesn't own a cat, a cta owns a family and I would kill anyone who tried to take mine from me.

I smirked and chuckled to myself. Dick looked at me quizzing and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"what's so funny Soley?" he asked

"nothing, just a cat content in his master's arms" I said kissing his cheek again.

Artemis convinced Bruce that I would be safe at mount justice with the rest of the team and though I wanted to spend another night in Dick's bed being pounded into oblivion by mr. Grayson and his thick cock, I knew the team had planned a special party for me and I didn't want to disappoint. Bruce agreed to let me go agreeing that the easier it was for batman to be contacted then the easier it would be for tem to keep me safe.

I hugged Bruce then Dick and fallowed Artimist off to one of the boom tubes hidden in the locker room.

"oh before we get on our way here." she said with a smirk handing me a blindfold.

"really? A blindfold?" I quizzed with a sneer.

"oh just shut up and put it on" she said pushing me into the open locker and fallowing behind me.

"**Recognizing Artemis 2004"**

"**Recognizing Wild Cat 5009" **

The hall was dark and my voice could here whispers and murmurs.

"you guys know I can see in the dark and hear you right?" I grouched as Artimist lead me forward.

"yeah hence why your blindfolded smartass!" I heard Robin call out to which the others hurriedly shushed him.

"just sit down." said Artimist pushing me into a chair.

The blindfold was pulled off and I was met with a large home baked birthday cake

17 candles lit in an array of colors and the words happy birthday written in red icing.

"its chocolate and cheesecake" said Megan putting her hand on my shoulder.

"had to make six cakes to stop Wally from eating all of this one" said Connor. And I smirked at the red head who shrugged.

"so are we gonna sing happy birthday or what?" said Artimist

It was the more horrible rendition of happy birthday I ever heard. Thanks to wally and Artimist. Gratefully Kaldur's and Connor's voices melded beautifully to cover up.

Once the song ended everyone fell silent and waited for me to make a wish.

"its not like me to get all mushy and shit so don't get used to you ok!" I said glaring at everybody but then my eyes softened

"I'm suppose to make a wish and the only thing I can think of is how happy I am and how I wish this night would never end. The last few months have been just amazing and I want you all to know that… that you've made me a very happy kitty."

Everyone awed and then my face was smooched into the cake by robin and Wally.

"I TAKE IT BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" I SCREAMED JUMPING UP AND CHASING AFTER Robin and Wally, robin being the easier one to chase of course.

Once I had calmed down and my face was clean came the presents. First up was Artimist, she handed over a Ruby Gloom messenger back of rich purple with the silhouette of a cat on it and golden letter spelling out "Some Things Are Secret."

I thanked her with a tight hug. Next was Wally. He handed over a huge box which fell open the moment I united the bow. Inside was a little black kitten with huge green eyes.

"Ómg Wally. He's adorable."

"got him after busting up an animal smuggling ring .Saw him and knew he was for you."

"he's a bit big for a cat Wally." said Megan

"that's cause he's a panther. Actually he's a rare breed of panther. He won't get any bigger than a bobcat."

I flung my arms around Wally's neck and then kissed him on the lips which started another nose bleed.

"I'll name him…Brat." I said holding up the little panther kitten and snuggling him. Brat purred and curled up in my lap when I set him down.

Then came Roy. He shoved a small box under my nose and grunted happy birthday. I opened it and saw a small charm bracelet. Set with Egyptian charms.

"thank you Roy" I cooed only to have robin push Roy out the way to make room for Kaldur and Connor.

"we thought this would look…" began Kaldur

"cute." finished Connor

"yes cute and befitting on you when in costume."

I opened the box they handed me only to find a diamond studded cat's collar with a small diamond encrusted tag that said my Codename.

"Aww guys its beautiful. Thank you." I said kissing them both on the cheek.

Last was Robin he walked over holding something up to his chest. He laid it on the table and knelt beside me

"its from me and Batman" he said and for once I didn't sneer.

"I think its best you have it."

I looked at him quizzingly then opened the book. It was a photo album and the first picture was of a woman in a very smart looking but very tight business suit. Her thick blond curls were pulled back in a pony tale and her eyes stared up at me from behind stylish glasses. Next to her was Bruce. She was smiling and seemed very happy. I flipped the page and there she was again in a dress of dazzling black rhinestones.

"who is she?" asked Megan over my shoulder. As I flipped another page this time is showed a sliequette of a woman on a building top in a skin tight suit. You could make out pointed ears atop her head and the long line of a whip in her hand.

"it's my mother." I said and looked up at Robin.

"Selena Kyle."

I flipped another page and there she was again staring at me and clearly pregnant but standing beside Bruce again.

I closed the book and looked at Robin.

"thank you. Thank you so much." I said tears leaving my eyes.

"I never knew what she looked like. It was always these vague memories. I never realized we looked so much alike."

I dried my eyes with my hand and shook my head.

"ok enough with the tears." said Wally. "its suppose to be your birthday!"

He ran off and music started.

"Lets Party!"

The party got under full way. Black Canary, the Flash and Green arrow even showed up and enjoyed themselves. Connor twirled me and I laughed at the concentration on his face when it came to dancing.

"come one con, its just dancing." I said and he growled.

"that is not what I'm focusing on." he said as I pressed into him.

"I'm trying not to become aroused. Wally says my penis is frightening when it is erect like that time in the showers."

How could I forget and Wally wasn't exaggerating. Superboy was packing a caveman's club between his legs. I regretted that I had never made a move on him but he seemed solely devoted to Megan.

"believe me Con. There is nothing to be ashamed of. But maybe you should go dance with Megan." I laughed. He nodded and turned to go wrench the young Martian from Wally's groping hands. I was turned around and there was Robin waiting for me. Before I could even protest the song changed and he pulled in me in for a slow dance.

"your awfully close bird boy." I said but there was no venom in my voice. I couldn't find the urge to be angry with Robin anymore. The gift he had given me had driven all the bitterness and anger I had for he and Batman away.

"I like being close to you. Can't you tell" he smirked and I shook my head bemused.

"why is that?"

Robins shrugged twirling me perfectly as the song began.

_**We started dancing**_

_**And love put us into a groove**_

_**As soon as we started to move**_

_**The music played**_

_**While our bodies**_

_**Displayed through the dance**_

_**Then love picked us out for romance**_

_**I thought it was clear**_

_**The plan was we would share**_

_**This feeling just between ourselves**_

"you seriously got me "whelmed" heavy on the "over" said dick and I shook my head

"are you saying I overwhelm you." I said . This feeling was so fermialr. Even the song. Why was it that that when I was this close to bird brain that I could help thinking of of my clean cut Dick.

"yeah that's what I'm saying." he smirked.

_**But when the music changed**_

_**The plan was re-arranged**_

_**He went to dance with someone else**_

_**We started dancing**_

_**And love put us into a groove**_

_**But now he's with somebody new**_

_**What does love want me to do**_

_**Love said**_

_**Let the music play**_

_**He won't get away**_

_**Just keep the groove**_

_**And then he'll come back to you again**_

_**(Let it play)**_

_**Let the music play**_

_**He won't get away**_

_**This groove he can't ignore**_

_**He won't leave you anymore**_

_**No, no, no**_

Robin pressed into me rocking with the rhythm. I had to admit it was nice. I had never seen this side of him. This caring, gentle side. My entire time here, he had either been so stoic like batman or simply annoyingly childish. I had never gotten to know the caring and affectionate Robin. Ha! Too bad for him I was with Dick Grayson. They were nothing alike, I mean sure their builds were the same but Dick was everything Robin wasn't . he was quiet, studious and well groomed. Robin was all spiky hair and constant cocky smirks and rash behavior. Their smells were even different. Dick was clean and smelt of powders and cologne and there was always that underlining smell of young maleness. that's all Robins smelled off was that youthful male scent and the light smell of soap.

_**He tried pretending**_

_**A dance is just a dance**_

_**But I see**_

_**He's dancing his way back to me**_

_**Guess he's discovered**_

_**We are truly lovers**_

_**Magic from the very start**_

_**'Cause love just kept me groovin'**_

_**And he felt me movin'**_

_**Even though we danced apart**_

_**So we started dancing**_

_**And love put us into the groove**_

_**As soon as we started to move**_

_**As soon as we started to move**_

I pushed Dick from my mind and let the music take me. This was our song and even if he wasn't here it was easy to imagine Robin was Dick… a little too easy. I had to be honest. The though became easier to entertain with Robin this close. It had crossed my mind more than once but they were so different even if they bore a few similarities. But no it couldn't be. So I pushed it from my mind yet again.

I was such a fool.

_**Love said**_

_**Let the music play**_

_**He won't get away**_

_**Just keep the groove**_

_**And then he'll come back to you again**_

_**(Let it play)**_

_**Let the music play**_

_**He won't get away**_

_**This groove he can't ignore**_

_**He won't leave you anymore**_

_**No, no, no**_

Robin pressed his lips to mine and I fell into him easily. That when I realized it.

_**He tried pretending**_

_**A dance is just a dance**_

_**But I see**_

_**He's dancing his way back to me**_

_**He's dancing his way back to me**_

_**Love said**_

_**(Let the music play)**_

_**Let the music play**_

_**(He won't get away)**_

_**Just keep the groove**_

_**And then he'll come back to you again**_

_**(Let it play)**_

_**Let the music play**_

_**He won't get away...**_

The song ended and with shaky hands I ripped the mask from his face. He didn't even blink. Dick just stared at me with those pleading blue eyes.

I dropped the mask and stepped back my hand shaking and my eyes wide.

"Dick…Your Robin." I whispered looking down at my feet. Everything had stopped and the team was looking at Dick and I.

"you lied to me?" I said

"I wanted to tell..

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I screamed

"and I I knew it was you. God I knew I just kept putting it off. You were too different. But then… of course you were. Batman trained you to be, I mean he…."

that's when it hit me. Bruce! I turned on my heal and took off. I ran as fast as I could to the boom tubes and straight out of my room. To my not so utter surprise Alfred was waiting for me outside Bruce's study.

"is he in there?" I demanded and Alfred gave me a sad look.

"is he in there old man!" I demanded.

"mast Solan, your father is in the middle of a meeting…" I pushed passed Alfred and into the study and there he was. The Batman., only when he turned around the cowl was lowered and I was staring into the very sad and very regretful eyes of Bruce Wayne.

"you…you lied to me, Robin lied to me, Alfred lied to me!"

"I never lied to you Solan. I couldn't risk you knowing till I was sure you could handle it." said Bruce

"no you didn't tell me because you knew it I knew you were batman I would hate you! You knew you couldn't win over my forgiveness as Batman so you stole it as Bruce. Goddess, I though you truly loved me."

"I do!" said Bruce urgently coming towards me and kneeling before me.

"I do love you. The moment I saw you hurt I regretted everything."

My nails lengthened into claws and I slashed him across the face.

"liar!"

"you only wanted to erase your guilt. You, you brought me in out of pity. Where was your pity when he raped me. Where was your pity when he mad me walk to school bleeding from my ass because he had slammed his dick into me over and over and over again. WHERE WAS YOUR PITY THEN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Bruce looked down at his hands, not even bothering to cover the bleeding scars on his face.

"I didn't mean to. It was just you were the son of some thug, a criminal…"

"so because of my father, I was too worthless to be saved?" I cried.

"No, you don't understand. You were suppose to be mine Solan."

I stepped back from him.

"Selena slept with your father to save me and I never knew. I thought the child growing in her stomach was mine but when you were born…I promised Selena I would hide you away from this life. I was so angry and bitter that… when I found out John was raping you I couldn't bring myself to help you. Superman, hated me for it. The entire justice league hated me for it, but I threatened them all to not interfere, by the time I realized what I had done, you hated me. But when I began to fallow you, when I saw you cry that day everything I told you was the truth. I am so sorry for what was done to you." he looked up at me and there were tears in his eyes but his tears of sadness could not quall my tears of rage and hurt.

""I do love you Solan, my son."

"I'm not your son. I hate you!" I spat and turned only to find Dick blocking the door.

"please Solan. Please try to understand. I wanted to tell you."

"then why didn't you. You had chances, millions of chances, but you lied and lied and lied to me. You kept his secrets and lead me on."

"no. Bruce was telling the truth. Everything we said. Everything I said was true. I … you we just so happy I couldn't bring myself to ruin it. That all we ever wanted was your happiness."

"I hate you both. Move out of my way." I demanded but he didn't budge.

"please baby. I'm so so sorry."

"I'm not your baby." I hissed slashing Dick across the chest and taking off when he doubled over. I ran and passed Alfred . We shared a sad look then I was gone. I ran as far as I could never looking back. My mind was blank and my body numb but my skin was hot with rage. Dick, Bruce, they had lied from the start. They had never truly loved me. Bruce I could almost understand but Dick…

I realized as I entered the city of Gotham I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go back to mount justice or Wayne manor. I was alone. I had to where to go, I had no one.

My feet carried me through the slums of the city till the sound of music vibrated through the street. I walked to the back of the club and knocked.

I had nowhere else to go. Nowhere lese but back the way I had come.

A large man opened the door and looked down at me.

"what's your business here punk?" he asked lifting up my chin to star into my eyes.

"tell Marco, his pet is home."


	7. Chapter 7 Missing Cat Reward If Found

THUD THUD THUD THUD! That was the sound I focused on as Marco pounded into me over and over again. His huge hands gripped my hips so hard it stung. There were bruises there from last night and the night before. I could barely remember the dawning of the sun or the hours that had slipped by. We had been hauled up in his office loft above the club for days now. Doing nothing but fucking like beast. Well I couldn't really say we. He was fucking me nothing else. Thankfully he had forgone the elaborate positions he forced upon me and settled instead for good old fashion missionary on the bed he kept in his office. Hence the THUD THUD THUD!

My voice had gone horse long ago now all I did was lay there and focus on the thudding, his grunting and the light. I didn't know what he had taken but it hadn't worn off yet. My stomach was already distended with the first 10 loads of cum he dropped in me. He would cum and just keep going.

Marco grabbed my face and turned it up to him.

"tell me you missed me kitty." he growled

I tried but my voice was horse.

"what was that bitch?" he asked closing his fist around my throat for the seventh time.

"I MISSED YOU!" I croaked

"what did you miss? Did you miss this big cholo dick, huh? Did you miss being pounded by this fucking Latin meat huh? ANWER ME BITCH!"

"YES! I missed your dick Papi. Cum in me again Papi Chulo please" I begged knowing what he wanted to here.

"nah uh, not yet slut. You got another couple of hours of this before I'm done with you. And when I'm done, you won't be able to walk."

Marco kept his promise by hammering into me so hard it felt like my pelvic bone had been shattered. When he finally came for what I hoped was the last time my gut was so full I could taste his jizz on my breath.

I rolled over on my side and brought my knees up to my chest but Marco slapped my hard on the ass and told me I wasn't done yet.

"it aint no fun if my homies can't get none." he said with a sneer.

The door opened and all this henchmen walked in clearly hard and obviously high off whatever he had taken.

For a moment I wanted to cry and wanted to call out for Dick, for Bruce, but then I remembered why I was here in the first place and bit my tongue. I laid back, spread my legs and waited.

After my punishment was ended Marco wasted no time in putting his prized possession back to work. My return as the Jungle's head dancer brought in more revenue than my departure had created. I was expected to sleep with the highest pay costumers and dig up as much dirt on them as I could. In a month's time or a years these men mysteriously disappeared as always and Marco's bank account got a little fatter and his territory a little bigger. Of course just like in the old days the rumors spread that sleeping with me either brought you Macro's favor or your own death but men are stupid creatures driven by lust and the tales of the amazing sex to be had in my company overwhelmed all fear.

This was only the job I was expected to do as a front for the club however. Marco told me he had dig some digging after our little "tiff" as he liked to call it. He learned just what I could do and new this would work in his favor. Being a spy was probably the least dangerous thing Marco had ever used me for but along with this I was expected to be cat burglar as well.

Nothing new for me but I knew this would place me in the sights of Batman or any of the other Heroes and that this would surely mean my…. That Robin would be sent to come after me.

"Marco please. I don't beg, but I beg you not to send me out to do this."

"what? Afraid you'll run into your little bird boy?" he mocked and I hung my head.

"I know I've been rough with you since you got back babe, but you had to be punished. Don't you understand that I love you." he said lifting my head in his large hand so we could make eye contact.

"no one will ever want you as much as me, no one will ever love you as much as me. No one wants you but me, haven't you realized that yet? After what your little bird boy did to you."

I stepped back and growled.

"how do you know what happened.?"

"I know more then that kitty cat. Like the secret that Bruce Wayne keeps from all of the world. The secret of his…. More exocentric night time activities."

Why was I surprised that Marco knew Bruce was batman? He had clearly been fallowing me for longer than I thought spying and lurking and slowly piecing the puzzle together.

"I knew they would betray you babe." said Marco pulling me into his lap as he set at his deck.

"like I said aint nobody love you but me. Now give me a kiss before you go."

I leaned him and gently, emotionlessly places my lips to Marco's but he grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss, his tongue barging past my lips and when my teeth staid closed and blocked his passage he tightened his grip on my hair and yanked back till I opened my mouth.

Maybe Marco had been right. Sure he was physically abusive but so had been my father. I had only ever felt truly loved by my father and he had raped and beaten and done so many things to me, but he had loved. Maybe Marco was right. This was my lot in life. My only option. I had foolishly thought I could have something special. I believed that I could have had a family. I thought what I felt for Robin was love but Marco was love. He loved me and he was right I had needed to be punished for leaving him behind to worry about and taking all his money hadn't helped either. Marco was my Papi and only he would ever love me. So if I knew this and felt this way, way were there tears in my eyes as I slipped out the window and scaled up to the roof top.

Marco had snatched a rather interesting suit from case room of Gotham PD. A leather cat suit clearly hand sewn together with white and silver thread. I knew who it belonged to and any other time I would have been ecstatic at such a find but I simply couldn't bring myself to care anymore.

There was a rip in the back of the cowl that let my hair flow out in heavy curls behind me and I had to cut the collar down to the center of my chest to fide the breast pockets but with the halter style leather corset they were hidden pretty well. The knee high stilettos were a nice touch.

Marco had even gone so far to have the white thread replaced with black for a more complete look and to buy me a gold sash to tie around my waist. He wanted to make the outfit mine but even with the alterations the thing would never truly belong to me. I could smell her on it, or maybe I just imagined it but still I embraced the smell of a person I had never known. A person that had abandoned me.

Walking along the rooftops of Gotham was the first peace I had in weeks and I hated it. Without Marco's constant distractions of sex and humiliation I had time to think. Dick haunted my thoughts like a ghost in some tomb. Had I over reacted, had he and Bruce truly been looking out for my well being, but then, why lie to me. Why not simply tell me? Because my temper isn't the greatest or because they truly didn't want to hurt me. Would they have kept the lie up for ever if I hadn't figured it out. As a matter of fact, why hadn't I figured it out? I knew deep inside that Dick and Robin had too much in common. Their build, the timber of their voices to my ear, their walk. These were things that other people would never have picked up on but with my animal mutation I could have seen it from a mile and a half way. So why didn't I? was I so desperate for what Dick and Bruce had been offering that I pushed all of these things aside? I stopped and shook my head.

No, they had lied to me plain and simple. There was no excuse for it. Dick had more then enough opportunities to tell me he was Robin. Bruce could have told me he was Batman when he held me in his arms as I cried or even that night of my party. He could have pulled me aside before Dick too me to my room and told me everything. I was so at ease I may have forgiven him

No even I knew I would never be able to do that. My anger and hatred for the batman was far too strong and deep seeded for me to forgive that easily. Maybe that's why I couldn't bring myself to believe that they had done any of this for my benefit. Why would Bruce start to care about me now? Because he felt guilty? The Batman doesn't do guilt. He was soulless and harsh.

Bruce was simply the mask and robin was no different.

With this in mind I back flipped off the building and scaled down the wall till I landed in the alley beside a huge jewelry store.

I could break in and make off with all the jewels and leave. Go to someplace like Star City, or maybe Metropolis. No, macro would be pissed and who else did I have?

I flexed my fingers and nails grew. I placed my thumb to the glass of the one of the huge side windows and slid it among the edges. The window pane fell out shattering on the concrete outside as I swung inside. I didn't land on the floor but stayed clutching the wall with my claws and digging the diamond studded sharp heals of y boots into the wall. Pulling out a small compact from my pocket I blew into the powder , sending it into the air and sure enough there were red laser beams all over the fucking place. About a foot off the ground, crisscrossing everywhere so that they formed boxed around each jewelry display case. I leapt of the wall landing onto of the middle case and looked up. yep there were laser there too. See the mistake that most burglars made was that they lowered themselves form the ceiling thinking that the only alarms were on the ground when in fact they where matching lasers about a ten feet above. I wasted no time and began cutting into each glass case and pulling out the jewelry. I took everything just as Marco insisted from the most gaudy of earrings to the smallest ad cheapest looking rings. Then I scaled up the wall slipped under the lasers and out onto the roof with ease.

"well that was quicker than I was expecting I said with a smirk as I swung the duffle bag of stolen good over my shoulder and made to get my phone out of my boot to call Marco and let him know it went off without a hitch.

"really, I've been waiting up here all night."

I turned and hissed baring my fangs only to retract them.

Robin swung down from the building adjacent and landed a bout an inch away from me.

"Solan." he said reaching up for my face but I jumped back I made to run but he was right in front of me again.

"please just listen to me." he said reaching for me again.

"I don't want o listen to you!" I hissed and kneed him in the gut. He recovered and stumbled back.

"am I going to have to fight you? Really Solan? Really?" I hissed and drew my whip.

Robin sighed and took up his fighting stance.

I attacked with all the rage and sadness I had with me and believe me it was a lot. Robin could barely block each kick and punch and lash of the whip. He jumped and pinned my arms behind my back only to find my heel in the base of his spin . As he doubled over I kicked him in the side and sent him flying. Of course he landed on in a crouch but he was till clutching his side. I let loose a roar almost as bone chilling as a lions and charged him again. I back flipped over his head clutching his shoulders and using my momentum to flip him over onto his back. Then I grabbed him by the hair and drug him across the roof before standing him and kicking him in the gut. To Robin's credit he was still standing.. Somewhat.

"aren't you going to fight back bitch I hissed"

"I'm just waiting for you to work out all your aggression so we can talk and if you had to beat me senseless to do that then do it." he said and then he had to nerve to give m that smirk, the smirk I had fallen in love with. I changed him again dropping my whip and slashing at him. He blocked me but only half heartedly. I landed my claws to his side drawing blood and leaving deep gashes then his mars then his chest. Till finally he fell to his knees clutching his himself . I walked around him and pulled his heart back. "goodbye thief of hearts. You master will be next."

He grabbed my hand and looked up at me pulling off his mask before smirking up at me, a blood smile that was strained with his throat exposed.

"I love you Solan. If this make you forgive me then do it." I stilled myself from dragging my razor sharp claws across his throat and that was all the time needed. I was sent flying by a kick to the side.

I landed on my feet and looked up. There was a woman standing in front of Robin. She wore a cat suit fir for a spy, with a high collar and zipper placed to slow I was surprised her boobs weren't falling out. There was a whip around her waist with the handle hanging like a cat's tail. Her high heeled boots could have been the love child of a pair of stilettos and a pair of combat boots and her hair, though it was now black and cut in a cute but messy bob I knew that at one point It had been long blond curls. Before stood Selena Kyle, Catwoman. My mom.


	8. Chapter 8 A Game of Cat and Mouse

I stood paralyzed to the spot as my golden eyes stared into eyes of glowing green. Her eyes were sad but half a fierce pride and happiness. I looked upon this woman and fought my body's urge to run into her arms and cry. There was the sound of heavy fluttering and I turned to see Batman standing behind me. But he wasn't alone. As he lowered his cape my eyes fell on Aqualad, Superboy, Kidflash, Artemis and even Red arrow

I crouched and my tail stood straight up, my ears flatted against my head and I bared my fangs.

I threw the bag of jewels on Marco's bed and crawled into his lap.

"how did things go.?" he asked kissing me roughly.

"as well as could be expected. Had a bit of a run in with the heroes but I beat them quick enough and slipped off before they could fallow me." I said crossing my legs.

"hmm was you bird boy there"

"yeah and I brought you something of his." I pulled Robin's mask out of my pocket. It was shredded and there were stains of red on the black fabric.

"Oooh hooo, I see you worked out all that aggression eh."

"not all of it Papi." I said nibbling on his ear and kissing down his neck. I felt him growl in his chest and I was hoisted up and thrown on the bed.

"lets see how much more aggression you got left in ya baby."

Marco was oddly gently this time, I chocked this up more to his fetish for my costume as he unzipped it then I did for his care for me. I pressed my back to his chest and rolled my head on his shoulder to allow him access to my neck. he needed no pushing and latched on with vice like grip that made me cry out. his silk boxers were slipped down and I moaned as I felt his hard girth press squarely between my cheeks. I bent over raising my tail in the hair and giving my ass a little shake.

Marco fucked me hard and rough as he always did but he took his time. he was as compassionate as he could be with, kissing me more and stroking my thighs and legs with his roughened hands. the true surprise came when he turned me over and took my dick down his throat in one gulp. he sucked and sucked till I cried out my orgasm an d filled his mouth then he leaned down and kissed me, snowballing my cum between us as he trusted into me once again.

"harder Papi" I begged as he pounded into me. he agreed with fevered thrust. soon the sheets were soaked from the sweat dripping from our bodies and I was arching hard again. I used all my strength and pushed Marco over then mounted him before he could complain. I lowered my self onto his beer can sized dick and began to bounce up and down but Marco, always preferring to be in control grabbed my hips and began to trust up into me like a jack rabbit as a jerked my cock

"ugh! fuck yeah baby, come for daddy. I wanna feel your hole clench around my dick as you cum so I can feel you hole with my fucking hot nut." Marco panted

I stoked my cock faster as he hit my prostate over and over

"I'm Cumming Papi!" I cried out

"Bust that fucking nut bitch!"

and bust I did all over his chest, my cum missing with the pooling sweat.

Marco's hands gripped my hips hard and I winced as he gave one finale deep thrust. I could feel him go off like a water hose inside of me. I collapsed on top of him and tried to catch my breath.

Marco heaved for air and turned and looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"I hope that worked out the rest of your aggression baby." he said stroking my hair.

I chuckled and purred into his neck.

"I want to have a party." I whispered.

Marco chuckled

"I thought we just did."

I eyed him, my eyes flashing gold and he snorted.

"what did you have in mind kitty?"

I explained that

we needed to celebrate my return, that the rest of the gangs needed to see me as not only his fuck toy but his enforcer and secret weapon. We could invite all his connections. But he had to tell me just what he does.

"why should I do something like that huh? You plan on trying to run again, planning on snitching me out" Marco questioned his hand closing around my thought just tight enough to make his threat clear.

"No Papi. I will never leave you again. Your right, no one but you would have me. Where else could I go." I kissed his wrist and then unclenched his hand from my throat and sucked on his thumb.

"I promise I only want what's best for both of us."

Marco looked at me and nodded.

"I sale drugs and people baby. When street kids go missing they come here, through me, what happens to them from there I don't know and don't care. I get hookers addicted to meth and crack and make sure they keep working for it. They're pimps give me half of whatever they make off the hoes." Marco explained and I listened intently

"I've even rigged adoptions so little boys and girls go to the highest freak who wants them. Its all business baby."

"so we're into human trafficking and drug sale. Marco all those poor kids, how could you?" I questioned sitting back.

He set up and stared at me hard and cold.

"they don't mean shit to me. Only you do baby. Only my money and my kitty mean anything to me. Don't look at me that baby. Come to papi."

I allowed him to pull my forward and hold me. I nuzzled into his shoulder and kissed the skin that joined shoulder to neck.

"I'll tell you all the names to look for and we will have your party in three days. I think your right. It time you get to know the business. Its yours as much as its mine I guess."

"what do you mean?"

"nothing baby. Lets get some sleep."

_**Flashback**_

_**Robin**_

"what had Marco done to him. He was completely farel. Batman had though seeing Catwoman would at least allow us a few moments to talk to him to explain ourselves but he looked at Selena with the same hurt and rage we had seen the night he left. It had been nearly six month since I had laid eyes on my Wild cat and now I almost didn't recognize him. His usual lush blood red curls were ratted and unkept, the tightness of his suit showed how much weight he had lost, though he was still his beautiful self, almost more then half the curves I had come to love were shrinking. Then there was the last heart breaking bit. His face. Batman had taught me to be as perceptive as possible and I could make out every detail. The bags under his eyes that he tried hide with the heavy thick black liner, the hallow of his cheeks, and the chapped skin on his lips. I made to step towards him but Catwoman held up her arm and blocked me.

"Solan.. Stop it!" she demanded.

the look on Solan's face was one I had come to know well. it was a look that I can only describe as an angry cat. his feline ears laid flat and his tail twitched then he began to scream and yell at catwoman. I would love say I didn't understand why he was so angry but I knew why. I had read the files and I knew more then I would ever tell Solan. I knew all this and yet I had lied to him, knowing it was wrong. I looked at Selena as he stared on at Solan as each member of the team implored him to return. Artemis's plea had to be the most heart wrenching. I had no clue she felt so close to Solan. Selena's face betrayed her chill demeanor. she wanted her son back. I was almost surprised when she raised the whip? did she mean to attack him while he was distracted but no, she only wanted to bind him. I had heard once that a cat is it's most dangerous when trapped and Solan as with everything about him was no exception. he let loose a slew of curses and pained screams. he cursed us all and said things that I couldn't believe came from lips I had once kissed.

I hoped that batman's plan would work that we could bring my wild cat back. I never questioned his plans but even he wasn't sure of this one. if all went as planned Solan would return and we could have our family back as well as take down Marco. Solan would have to leave him once he found out the truth.

Three days of preperation and marco had the entire slums of gotham up in arms. He had kept his word to me and had made sure I knew all the names I needed to know. He wouldn't take me to the crack houses or the places where he kept the kids that he sold however. He said even he didn't go to these places if he could avoid it.

Once everything was arranged and I knew everything I needed to know I was allowed to attend to my party. I made sure the music was to my liking and the decorations and lighting were perfect. The drinks were to flow all night to assure that our guest and clientele were in a more pleasurable mood. Macro would check in every so often to make sure thing were going smoothly. I tried to keep myself as busy as I could because when I allowed my mind to wonder I thought back to that night on the roofttops and all the things that's had been said

_**Flashback**_

_**Wildcat**_

Did this bitch really have the nerve to bark orders at me like I was some child, like I was her child.

"you don't get to tell me what to do. None do. What Bats did you think bringing this bitch here would make up for everything." I hissed narrowing my eyes at Catwoman

batman came towards me but I swiped at him and hissed.

"she wanted to see you." he said and I sneered.

"she didn't seem all that concerned with me all this time, why now. Did you tell her I was acting out Bats. Thought you'd bring mommy dearest in to control me. Well news fucker. I have no mother."

All through as I stared her down, Catwoman's face did not show even the slightest bit of hurt. There was nothing but that sad, fierce pride in her eyes.

My eyes flicked around and I realized I was surrounded. I clutched at the handle of my whip ready to attack at the slightest twitch or step.

"Solan my friend, please listen to us" spoke Aqualad. "batman and Robin gathered us all her to show you that we truly do care for you."

"yeah things just haven't been the same since you left dude. I miss having you to talk to and joke with and robin is fucking useless without you around." said Kidflash taking a step word only to step back when I growled.

"regardless of what you may think. We are all a family and your part of that family. Robin and Batman are so sorry for what they kept from you. I didn't even need to read their minds to tell. every time when they pass by me or are in the same room the regret and sadness rolls off of them like waves crashing over me." said Megan kneeling to the ground and reaching out for me. I swiped and landed a scratch across her palm.

Superboy stood in front of her and glared at me.

"if you wanna hurt somebody Solan, hurt me. I can take it." he demanded.

"batman lies, its what he does it how he works but its usually always for the best even if we don't always see that. We all miss you. Come back, wolf misses you, I miss you. Who will tell me about sex and how to masturbate and that my penis isn't too big or freakish." he said and I almost smirked.

"eww con!" said Artemis with a grown then she looked at me.

"you know its pretty fucking selfish of you to just leave us like that. My sister did the same thing to me and it hurt more then you can imagine but then you showed up and you reminded me so much of her and I had that little bit of something back. Come home. Forget robin and batman and this Marco guy. You can come stay with me or Kidflash. Hell I'm sure he'd be happy to let you sleep in his bed since no one else ever will."

Then I heard it. The sound of whip through the air and before I knew it I was bound with my arms tied securely to my sides. I screamed and struggled and cursed and yelled and said evil horrid things about all of them.

"Solan enough. Its time to stop this fucking temper tantrum.!" said Catwoman tugging the whip tight.

"FUCK YOU, YOU WHORE! HOW DARE YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! YOU ALL BETRAYED ME, YOU ALL LIED TO ME! FUCK OFF ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO BACK TO MARCO! MARCO LOVES ME MARCO WOULD NEVER…"

"I'm so sorry my beautiful boy." said Catwoman. Her arms tight around me as he hugged me. My face was pressed into her cleavage. I struggled but she held on tighter. I fought but she held on tighter. I screamed and she rocked with me, shushing me.

"its ok to be angry Solan. You deserve to be angry. You deserved so much better than any of us gave you." she said into my hair.

"No one should ever try to tell you not to be angry and not to be hurt and that's what we've all been doing. Trying so hard not to upset you or hurt you but doing it all the same."

I stopped fight slowly but I did not relax I was too angry too hurt too raw to relax to give in… and…and she knew it.

" Bruce and Dick only did what they felt was best. Fuck no, they shouldn't have lied to you and believe me, Bruce has gotten his ass handed to him for it. But look around you. All these people care about you. And then look at yourself. Even through all the bullshit and the hell you came out strong and beautiful and I could never have been more proud of my Solan."

I was breaking down! NO! I had to hold on to the anger I had to hold on to the hurt. If I let it go now, I relished all that, I would be that little boy again who believed he could be loved. That little boy who was betrayed and left alone! Why was she so warm. Why was her voice so hurt and sad and ye so loving. Why did her breast make me feel safe and her arms make me feel wanted. No! I didn't want to let it all go!

"you're a strong kid you hear me Solan and a smart ass one too just like me. You have to know that Robin and Batman love you. I am so sorry for everything you were put through. Do you want to know why your dad killed himself cause I told him I knew everything. I told him that if he ever laid his hands on you again I would report everything to the auourities and once his ass was in jail I would see to it personally that everything that he did to you was done to him. And he did, he touched you again that very night and knew what would happen so he shot himself. Even though I wanted to come for you and even though Bruce and Clark tried to talk you into going with them or back into the orphanage I knew you would run. I knew you would be just as strong as me."

I stopped fighting an looked up into her eyes.

"why didn't you ever come for me." I said tears brimming in my eyes.

"I was ashamed.. I was ashamed of my lifestyle and of who I was and how you had come into this world. I was ashamed that you weren't Bruce's child and that I couldn't give you the life I wanted. But make no doubt Solan Moray Kyle , I was watching over you always. Whenever I got a whiff or hint that there was another cat themed criminal around I knew it was you and made sure to keep a close eye on you. I would be damned if any harm came to you under my watch. And even though you had to sleep around and learn things no 16 year old should you stuck it and you never once allowed yourself to be used. I am so proud of what you became, of the young man I see you as. I love you Solan and I swear I will never let you go again."

"he.. He raped me.. Mama! He.." I wept and I couldn't stop it. I buried my face in her chest and cried and scream end heaved. Selena only held onto me tighter

"say it again Solan please." she cried and I looked up into her eyes, filled with tears.

"Mama." I cried and she smiled, here eyes swimming and held me to her weeping.

I shook my head trying to dislodge the memory from my mind and went on about the preparations. In less than a few hours my party would begin and it would be the beginning and end of everything.


	9. A Word from The Author

_**Author notes**_

_**Hey guys, Child of Calypso here. I just wanted to talk to you guys about the last chapter before we get to the final story line for Solan. **_

_**Some people may be wondering why the last chapter changed from what I had posted prior to what it is now. Well I had gotten sick and asked a friend to take over for the last chapter if he could. He wrote for me and posted it before letting me read it. The chapter was cute but it wasn't what I had wanted so I rewrote it and posted the new chapter.**_

_**In the last chapter you may be wondering wtf is going on with my writing cause everything jumps around.**_

_**Oringaly I had the flashbacks and the main story separated by Stars****** but when I transferred it over they disappeared. I'm still figuring out how to work the Fanfic editing page so bare with me please.**_

_**I want to thank everybody for their support and comment for this story and Solan wants to thank you guys to for stick with him through all his bitching and whining.**_

_**Solan: "fuck you CC! I have been through hell and back. I do no not bitch. I express with feeling."**_

_**Yeah… right. So this last and finale chapter will tie up Solan and Robin's Story for the time being, but don't worry. This isn't the last we will see of our favorite little firecracker. I have plans to keep Solan busy…plans that involve resurrecting an old group from his mother's glory days. The final chapters will be filled with so much blood sex and violence your head will spin and everything will be revealed.**_

_**Why has Marco been so obsessed with Solan?**_

_**Who is Solan's real father? **_

_**How did Solan end up with his adopted father even under the eyes of both superman and batman?**_

_**Will Solan ever completely forgive Dick?**_

_**How Big is Superboy's dick…Really?**_

_**Solan: "HUGE! Should have paired me with him instead of bird breath."**_

_**Dick: "Hey, you said you liked my cock. WTF?"**_

_**Solan: "I do honey, but you've seen that thing between Conner's legs. Can you really blame me for wanting a taste?**_

_**Will you two shut up I am trying to address our fans here!**_

_**Anyway all shall be reveled in the last two chapters of The Cat and The Canary.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets and Lies Pt1

The door opened and the bouncers began to let people flood into the club. I had chosen a jungle them for my party. There were paper vines hanging from the ceilings and the corners of the club and tables were overgrown with fake plants. The lighting had been changed to bulbs of red and green and the floor had animal tracks painted in a path leading to the stage. Everyone invited had been told to show up with an animal themed mask and soon enough the club was filled with lions, tigers, elephants, cheetahs, and an array of birds and other beast. I watched from the two ways mirror of Marco's office above the club watching closely as the club quickly filled with people. I took note of Marco's business partners showing up all in suites with the mask of wild dogs and wolves. I smirked at the appropriateness of this.

I turned as Marco walked out of the bathroom in a expensive looking black suite with green tie and shoes. There was a gorilla's mask over his face and he stared at me making an apish nose which caused me to snort.

"You make far too good of a gorilla papi" I purred as he scooped me up into his arms and grunted again.

"You think so?" he said and I could tell he was grinning like crazy behind his mask. I gently pushed him away and tapped the glass of the window.

"Your pack is here too."

Marco lifted his mask starting down at the wild dogs collected in the VIP section.

"I'll go down and meet them. You get read to put on a show for our guest" said Marco kissing me deeply then sweeping out of the room to go down stairs. I watched him greet his dogs and sighed. As I continued to scan the entering party goers I noted a particular group. Four boys, and two girls. One girl had a mask like zebra with matching black and white pants and a black lace top under a white corset. The other girl wore a mask like the face of a snake and wore a skin tight snake skin spaghetti strap dress. The largest of the four boys was dressed in jeans and a white dress shirt and his mask was that of a white wolf. The next boy wore a reptilian mask that I assumed was that of an alligator or crocodile. He wore a dark green suite to match his mask including crock skinned shoes. The next boy was young and dressed in golden yellow with the mask of a cheetah. Then there was the last boy, smaller than his companions he wore the mask of a red bird with accents of yellow reflected in his sharp suite. I tapped my fingers along the glass to the beat of the music downstairs and nodded to myself.

Let the night begin.

"Welcome to the jungle! Nice to see all ya'll freaks turned out tonight for this special occasion!" said Marco into the mike drawing the entire club's attention.

"Who's ready to get this party started right!"

The partiers erupted in approval.

"Alright alright alllriiiight! Now I would like to welcome to the stage everybody's favorite pussy…cat."

There was laughter.

"Tonight we celebrate the return of my fave pussy…cat and yours. He got away from us but a cat always knows the way back home. So let's give it up for SOLAN!"

The green curtain parted to reveal me hanging from the stripper pole upside down with my legs spread wide. My legs were graced in tight black leather with open sides tide up by blue ribbon to give them the appearance of a corset. 12 inch heeled black boots lined fur covered he foot and , coming half way up my calves. I closed my legs, spinning around the pole to show off the midriff bearing top and black fishnet sleeves that stopped just under my elbows, , leading into the fingerless biker gloves. I slid down the pole tossing back my blood red curls, my yellow/green eyes glowing behind the cat like mask I wore. The music started and I arched back, rolling my body backwards till my leg was straight up as I flipped into a hand stand

**I know I may be young, **

**but I've got feelings too**

**and I need to do **

**what I feel like doing **

**so let me go and just listen.**

**All you people look at me **

**like I'm a little girl.**

**Well did you ever think it be okay **

**for me to step into this world.**

I wrapped my legs around the pole and swung around before pushing myself up on it and spreading my legs. Then I let myself drop suddenly before catching myself at the last minutre with my left leg, an inch from the ground.

**Always saying little girl **

**don't step into the club.**

**Well I'm just tryin' to find out why**

**cause dancing's what I love.**

**Get it get it, get it get it (ooooo)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)(do you like it)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)(this feels good)**

I inched back of the pole all the way to the top the arch backward swinging around and around held to the pole by only one leg

**I know I may come off quiet, **

**I may come off shy.**

**But I feel like talking, feel like dancing **

**when I see this guy.**

The cheers and whistles erupted in the club as I slid down and landed in a split bouncing up and down a bit to make a my ass jump in the tight pants. Then I rolled over making sure to bring my leg up gracefully.

**What's practical is logical. **

**what the hell, who cares? **

**All I know is I'm so happy **

**when you're dancing there.**

**I'm a slave for you.**

**I cannot hold it; **

**I cannot control it.**

**I'm a slave for you. **

**I won't deny it; **

**I'm not trying to hide it.**

I crawled the the edge of the stage with my but in the air like the feline I was. I arch all the way back till my head touched the stage. Wen I rolled back I locked eyes with my gorilia as he lowered his mask. Marco nodded his towards the group of men in wolf mask at the foot of the stage in cushioned chairs hidden in a haze of smoke as they watched me. I understood. Though this party was for me, this was still work and I had hands to grease as it were.

**Baby, don't you wanna, **

**dance up on me,**

**(I just wanna dance next to you)**

**To another time and place.**

**Oh Baby, don't you wanna, **

**dance up on me,**

**(are you ready)**

**Leaving behind my name and age.**

**(lets go)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (ooooo)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)**

I slid into the lap of the firs man in the center of the group. This Martino Feterelli, the head of the Italian gangs in the west Gotham slums. I had fucked his son and to keep the fact secret Marco made him sign over all his rights as Don under the noses of his men. I grinded in his lap letting him slide his hands up and down my thighs and sides. I slipped out of Martino's embrace into the seat to his right and knelt in front of a large man who knew as Finrich O'Bryan. He ruled the Irish slums as crime boss and enforcer. He smirked as I glided my hands up his legs and thighs stopping short of his crouch. He and four of his men had caught me stealing from him on Marco's orders and instead of beating the shit out of me, fucked me till I couldn't stand and allowed me to keep the money and info I had stolen. He was so impressed with my sexual skills , Marco had his devotion from that day on. Not to mention Marco and I knew where his sister lived and macro had threatened to have her killed if he didn't.

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**

**(I just can't help myself)**

**I really wanna do what you want me to.**

**(I just feel I let myself go)**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**

**(wanna see you move)**

**I really wanna do what you want me to.**

**(uh uh)**

Next to Finrich was Zang Tie, intermediary for the Gotham chain of the yukuza. He kept his hands to his side as I put my leg over his shoulder and brought his face close to my crouch but when I pushed him back he had a sly smile on his face. I had only met Zang once and that was the day Marco made sure he became a member of the yakuza by killing off his twin brother who was in the gang and next in line to become a higher up don so that zang could replace him. Zang had showed his gratitude by aligning himself with Marco and thusly the entire Spanish Mafia. I leant down and kissed his nose before slipping behind his seat and walking over to the left where the two remaining gang members set.

**Baby, don't you wanna, **

**dance up on me,**

**(I just wanna dance next to you)**

**To another time and place.**

**Oh Baby, don't you wanna, **

**dance up on me,**

**(are you ready)**

**Leaving behind my name and age.**

The first man I approached was a huge mountain of a man with a square jaw and bleached blond hair. He was Demetrius Sarnoff. Representative fore the Russian mob in Gotham. They ran in the upper class side of the city but only to keep their criminal activities here in the slums a secret. This was my first time meeting Demetrius and I had to say I was impressed by his sheer size he could have given super boy a run for his money. I lay across the arms of the chair he set him placing myself across his lap to show off my taunt belly and the V leading down into my pants. He ran a finger down from my chin all the way to my crouch and then gave me a gentle grab with a wide smile. Next to him was a boy I knew well. Tyjohn. He was Marco's underling and ruled the lesser street gangs in Gotham. His dark skin was a start contrast to the bright purple suite he wore. I bent over show off my ass for him and he smacked both cheeks as he grabbed them and then buried his face in the cleft of my ass. He had expressed his obsession with my ass on more than one occasion and had rimmed and licked it more than Marco would ever be comfortable knowing. On the night of my return he was among the group of Marco men who gang raped me.

**I'm a slave for you. (take that) **

**I cannot hold it; **

**I cannot control it.**

**I'm a slave for you. (it just feels good)**

**I won't deny it; **

**I'm not trying to hide it. **

**Get it get it, get it get it (ooooo)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)**

**[panting]**

I looked at Marco and he nodded telling me I was free to move on to the paying customers. The group that caught my eye was the group I had seen earlier that night. The two girls done in the deer and snake mask and the boys who had fallowed them in, the white wolf, the crocodile, the cheetah and the red bird. The boy were holding handfuls of dollars in their hand but there mask were still down. I moved first to the white wolf pressing my back to his chest and sliding up and down along his body then bent over for him to press the dollars in his hands under the peaking string of my panties. I could feel his huge cock pressing squarely into my ass. I moved next to the alligator who set calmly through my grinding on his lap and wrapping my legs around him. I heard his heart quicken and slow as though he was trying to regain control of his blood which I was sure was heading straight south. He stiffly slipped a hang full of twenties down my tight corset and I kissed his mask. I moved from the reptile to the Cheetah who was far more animated. As I grinded my crotch against his he grabbed my thigh lifting my leg and wrapping it around his waist as he grinded right back to the beat of the song. He seemed to vibrate against me as we all but fucked in front of the cheering party goers. He slipped an even two hundred dollar bills down the front of my pants, giving my dick a firm pat. That left the Vibrant red bird.

**Get it get it, get it get it (ooooo)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (whoooooa)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhhh)**

He set in one of the few chairs in the club with his legs crossed he held up two stacks of cash in his hands bound neatly by gold money clips in the symbol of a bird. I slipped into his lap and writhed around as the song was drawing to a close. He placed his hands on my hips and I moaned at his touch. It was soft yet firm. I bounced on his lap feeling his dick through his suit pants. I arched my back and almost cried out as I felt his lips at the center of my chest that wasn't covered by my corset top.

**I'm a slave for you. (here we go now)**

**I cannot hold it;**

**I cannot control it.**

**I'm a slave for you. (here we go) **

**I won't deny it, (yeah)**

**I'm not trying to hide it.**

**Like that!**

I was pulled out of the boy's lap and spun around by Marco as the sung began to change. He held me to him as he eyed the Bird. There was one rule for Marco. No man no matter what he was allowed to do to me was never ever, ever allowed to kiss me and this little bird had broken that rule. He tossed the stacks of money at Marco as though an offer of compensation. But Marco simply caught the money and stuffed them in his inside pockets still glaring at the boy. I saw him smirk in his half mask which only allowed the sight of his mouth. To my surprised as well as everyone else's Marco took off his jacket and raised his finger to the boy, beckoning him as though in a challenge. The boy smirked again, blue eyes dancing behind his mask and stood up removing his blood red suit jacket with feather decals to show off a metallic yellow dress shirt.

I stood between them my hands on Marco's chest.

"Come on papi, not tonight please. It was just a little kiss. Caught up in the heat of the moment you know."

"naw fuck that. Spoiled little white boy come into my hood and thinks he can put his fucking lips all over what's mine!" said Marco pushing me said as he got up in the boy's face.

"Look man. I didn't know the cat was off limits." The kid said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"papi, the kid said he was sorry. Let's not ruin tonight please!" I pleaded.

Marco shook the boy but stepped back.

"Anything for you babe." He whispered but his eyes did not leave the kid. As a matter of fact, they staid glued to him all night. It wasn't until Marco was had dismissed me so he could handle business with the pack of wild dogs who had arrived that he even let me out of his sights. I used the opportunity to slip away and change for my next performance.

I walked into the Marco's room to find the window open and a small briefcase sitting on the bed. I paid the window no mind and headed straight for the bed. My hands shook as I reached for the briefcase. I flipped the clasps and it sprang open to reveal some kind of wiretapping equipment. I took a deep breath and flicked the button and placed the head phones over my head.

Marco's voice came in clear. He was talking to the Gang leaders.

"you boys enjoying yourself? Like the show?" ask Marco

"The little lads done some growin' since the last time we met." Said Finrich, with a chuckle.

"If you ever get tired Marco, you send him my way. I'll make sure he's well taken care of em."

"I agree. The kid just gets sexier and sexier each time I see him, but so skinny Marco. Don't you feed the boy?" Martino said.

"I assure you I feed Solan just what he needs. Nice, thick, proteins shake every morning, noon, and night. Sometime he gets them ever hour, if he's good."

They all laughed at this and I rolled my eyes.

"so why you call us here for Marco. You said it was important." Martino continued.

Marco was silent for a while then he sighed.

"I need to assure that Solan stays by my side till the end. So I think its time I make him my second."

There was a collective amount of shocked cries but then Demetrius spoke.

"is that not already Solan's title. It he not already in line to be the next in command should something happens to you."

This caught my attention and I listened more intently to the conversation.

"Yeah he is but he don't know that."

"Wait hold up Marco what is Soviet Union over there talking about. I thought Solan was just some trick you fell for." Tyjohn said clearly not knowing what was going on. I had to say I was just as interested as he was.

"so the hood doesn't know the whole story?" said Zang

"This raises the question if Solan himself even knows."

"what is shrimp-fried-rice over there talking about man." said Tyjohn.

"Should I tell the low life or do you want to do it" asked Martino. It was more of a statement than a question.

Marco gave another sigh.

"Solan's mom is that skankt bitch Catwoman, but his papi, his real papi, is Marco Martinez the first. Solan is my little brother."


End file.
